Visions of the Galaxy
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Revenge of the sith AU. Just when things appear to be looking up, Anakin and Padme face a new challenge in their lives that could pose danger while the republic is in grave danger of an unknown Sith lord who has malignant intents in store. Rated T for violence, intense situations, and language in further chapters. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-Doubt

Visions of the galaxy

Chapter 1

Doubts

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is a rewrite of my first Star Wars story which was originally titled The unknown compendium. For starters, this is an AU to Revenge of the Sith and there's a lot that I altered to fit it to my version of the story. It takes place not long after Anakin and Padme are reunited and she tells him of her pregnancy. This story will be very different from the movie obviously and have different characters but please give it a chance. One last thing you should know, Obi-Wan has a new padawan in this story mainly cuz since Anakin's been knighted and all, I thought it'd be nice to give him a new padawan who won't be in this chapter but the next one and plays a pretty big part in this story.**** Enjoy!**

Padme paced back and forth nervously around the apartment complex as she her hands perpetually. She something important to tell Anakin and she was rather scared to do so; she had no idea how he'd react or what he would say which only made her anxiety worse.

"Padme?"

She whipped around to optically discern Anakin ambulating toward her with a rather worried expression. "Anakin." Rushing over to him, Padme wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his tunic.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked concern evident in his tone. "Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?"

Padme shook her head as she pulled away from him to look at him. "No, no. I'm fine."

Anakin studied her closely. He could tell something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. "Padme, what's going on?" She didn't respond. "Whatever it is, you know that you can tell me."

Padme sighed. "There's something I need to tell you." She sat down on the couch while Anakin joined her. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

Anakin tilted his head to the side, not taking his eyes off her. "What is it?"

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Padme said softly. She pursed her lips. "Anakin, I'm adopted."

Anakin's brow furrowed as his face took on a look of confusion and shock. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to explain. "I wasn't born on Naboo. I was born on another planet called Mantooine but when I was born, my parents knew right away that they would never be able to take care of me for a lot of different reasons. So I was sent from there to Naboo to another family."

"Padme, why would you keep something like this from me? We've been together for years and we're married. We're having a baby together. Do you not _trust_ me?" Anakin exclaimed.

"It had nothing to do with you. I never intended on telling anyone. I didn't _want_ to go through my life with it; I wanted to forget it so I could live my life," Padme said exasperatedly. "I do trust you and I'm sorry. But reasons for keeping weren't about you. You have to believe me when I say that."

Anakin grabbed her hand again and inhaled deeply through his nose. "I believe you. But what I'd like to know is why are you telling me this now?"

Padme folded her hands on her lap and looked away from him. "Because there's something else you need to know," There was a monumental moment of silence until she finally looked back at him with a sullen expression. "I have two sisters who are younger than me. But they're still on Mantooine and they're in danger."

Sensing his wife's escalating fear, Anakin started to become concerned. "How do you know they're in danger?"

"My Aunt Ayanna resides there with them. She sent me a holomessage," Padme explicated. She swallowed. "She needs to send my sisters here to Coruscant to stay with me."

"Here?" Anakin verified sounding virtually remotely unsure of what she was telling him.

Padme suddenly stood up, her back turned to him only for a moment afore she spun around. "It's not safe there for them. They have nowhere else to go," Anakin was quiet for a ostensibly long time and that was when Padme sat back down by him.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I don't have a choice. They're my sisters and they _need_ me."

He noted her putting emphasis on the last part. "I know that."

"So you're okay with this?" She eyed him punctiliously with a pleading expression.

"Of course, Padme." Anakin promised as he trailed a finger down the side of her face.

"I'm scared." Padme whispered with an allusion of trepidation in her tone.

"Don't be. We're going to figure this out and everything is going to be just fine." Anakin assured her, gingerly stroking her brown hair with his hand.

Padme nodded slowly as she locked eyes with him. "I hope so."

* * *

"Aunt Ayanna?"

Ayanna Leighton looked up at her sixteen year old nieces Shana and Chastity who would soon be seventeen; their eyes were filled with concern as they looked at their Aunt. "Girls come here."

Shana and Chastity exchanged looks before making their way over to their Aunt and sat down beside her at the table. Shana was the first to speak. "What's going on?" She was always rather observant even as a small child.

Ayanna sighed as she folded her hands in front of herself. "I have decided to make a decision that is best for the both of you."

"What do you mean?" Chastity asked.

"You're leaving Mantooine in two days." Ayanna stated. Though her face held a firm expression, her heart ached as she coerced the words from her mouth.

"What?" Chastity gaped.

Shana's face fell as she slowly began to shake her head and stood up. "What? No. no." Her Aunt perpetuated to nod solemnly. Shana's quiet tone rose up to a yell. "No! No we won't leave you here!"

"We don't have a choice, Shana. You and Chastity deserve a much more preponderant life than what you have. It isn't safe here for you," Ayanna verbalized. "People are dying."

"Well, it's not safe for _you _either! You can't stay here! We won't leave…not without you!" Shana exclaimed. "I don't want to leave you. We can't. You're all we have left. Where are we supposed to go?" A stray tear made it's way down her cheek.

Ayanna fought back the tears that pricked at her eyes. "You will go to Coruscant to live with your sister Padme where you'll be safe and away from here. I'm asking you to do this because yours and Chastity's lives matter more to me than my own. You deserve a better life than what you have here."

"So do you! We can't leave you here!" Chastity protested.

"But you will. This is what is best for both of you. I don't like doing this anymore than you but it is too dangerous having you stay here. You both know that." Ayanna said.

* * *

Anakin walked out to the balcony that night with a look of confusion and worry. He contemplated what to do; so many things were going on at the moment that he didn't plenarily understand, especially after Padme had told him about her sisters. Why would she keep it a secret? Was he the only one who didn't know or did she tell others not including himself? Then again, he didn't feel right judging her and knew she didn't mean to hide anything from him. But what was really bothering him were the visions of Padme dying.

They came to him constantly and each one was stronger and more vivid and horrifying than the other. She would be in terrible physical pain, screaming and crying for him to help her...to save her...and yet he couldn't.

"I wish you were here, mom," He said softly as he looked up at the dark night empyrean of Coruscant and sighed.

**Well how was it? Good? Fantastic? Bad? Horrible? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short but the others will be much longer I assure you. As I said before, this is my first Star Wars story and I'm not perfect. But do review by all means. Please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. The next chapter will be up soon! **

**If you have an idea for an OC, here are things I'll need to know-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**You can also include a brief backstory but that part is optional.**


	2. Chapter 2-Goodbye

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 2

Goodbye

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter which took a long time to complete and I apologize if this chapter is kinda long but trust me when I say it's good. Also thanks for the feedback. Also, this chapter will tell more about Shana and Chastity since they're new characters. I know I promised you would see Obi-Wan's new Padawan in this chapter and I apologize but I thought it'd be better to wait to add him in later. You'll see him soon enough. Alrighty I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

Anakin turned around to see Padme standing behind him; he just smiled. She was so beautiful with her long, brown curls cascading freely over her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here?" Padme asked softly as she approached him and looked into his eyes.

"Just thinking." He lied, not wanting to upset her.

Padme pursed her lips as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "There's something bothering you isn't there?" Anakin sighed as he turned his gaze away from her and continued staring blankly at nothing in particular. "Anakin, please. Talk to me."

Anakin heaved another sigh as he walked a few feet from her. "It was a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Padme inquired tilting her head.

"It was about you," Anakin said, trying to hide the fear lacing his tone. "You die in childbirth." He watched her expression carefully.

Padme's gaze dropped down to her stomach as she touched it in worry and then looked back up at him. "What about the baby?"

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I saw you and you were dying and I wasn't there to save you."

Even though she was slightly frightened by what he was telling her, Padme didn't believe that a dream could possibly be real. "Ani, it was a dream. That's all it was I'm sure."

"I won't let this one become real. I lost my mother and I will _not _lose you too, Padme or our child." Anakin told her solemnly.

"What are we going to do?" Padme whispered, worry evident in her voice.

Anakin sighed. "I don't know."

Padme pursed her lips as she thought. "What about Obi-Wan? Do you think he might be able to help us at all? He's one of your best friends."

"I've thought about asking him for help but I'm not sure. Do you have any idea what he'd say? He could report me to the Council and that's the last thing we need." Anakin exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do that. He cares about you," Padme said. She paused briefly before speaking again. "Anakin, do you love me and this baby? Do you want what's best for our family?"

Anakin's face turned to a confused expression. "Of course I do, Padme."

"Then do this for us. I feel the same way you do about this but he's the only one who can help us and we need his help." She pleaded.

"Alright," He agreed reluctantly. "I'll talk to him when I get a chance. I _do_ love you. You know that right?"

"And I love you." Padme replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly.

* * *

Shana looked up at the large transportation ship before them with a mixture of reluctance and wonder. She didn't like the idea of leaving Mantooine without her aunt; she had been the only person who had ever taken care of, let alone loved her and Chastity. Her aunt was always there for them no matter what.

She felt her heart beating rapidly as she stood there, her eyes still glued to the ship. Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss right before a ramp lowered itself down to reveal a dark skinned man with a semi-bald head who appeared to be in his mid-forties and he walked towards them.

"Hello there. You must be Ayanna Leighton." He greeted with a short bow. He was also dressed in a uniform of some sort that was a dark grey color.

Ayanna nodded her head with a small smile. "Yes I am."

The man proceeded to speak once more. "My name is Captain Colm Adonis. I was sent here by Senator Amidala to pick up her two sisters," He turned his gaze to Shana and Chastity. "I'm assuming that's you two. Shana and Chastity Katler, correct?"

"That's right. I'm Chastity and this is my sister Shana." Chastity replied, covering her sadness easily with a light smile.

"I'll be escorting you to Coruscant. We'll leave when you're ready." Captain Adonis told them and walked back onto the ship.

Ayanna watched him to make sure he was out of earshot before looking at her two nieces. "Shana, Chastity, come here."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I don't want to do this." Shana protested angrily with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Shana, I don't like the idea of doing this anymore than you don't and believe me when I say I wish I could go with you but I can't," Ayanna said. "I'm sorry but you need to do this."

Shana shook her head furiously as tears fell down her cheeks. "No, I won't leave you. Don't make me do this _please_."

Ayanna cupped her face with both hands. "Now I want you both to listen to me. Your lives have been nothing but unhappy and miserable here on this planet. You deserve so much more than this. You deserve _everything_ you've never had before."

"But I don't want that," Shana choked out. "Not if it means leaving you and never seeing you again. It isn't fair."

"You're right. It isn't fair," Ayanna responded. "But everything happens for a reason and we may not like it but it's how it has to be. That's just the way life works."

Her aunt had always said that and she was right. Everything happened for a reason and regardless of whether you liked it or not, that was just the way it was.

Shana bit her lip which was trembling. "I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too but it's how it needs to be." Ayanna said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll miss you so much." Chastity spoke up with tears in her eyes.

Ayanna sighed sadly, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I know… I know," She unwillingly pulled away to take one last look at both of her nieces, knowing she would more than likely not be seeing them again. "I'll miss you too. But we need to be strong about this, okay?"

"Okay." Chastity breathed.

"I want you two to know how proud I am of you. You're becoming _so_ strong and so brave. This is hard to do I know but it's what your mother would've wanted for you. She would've wanted more for you than this," Ayanna paused and took a moment to regain her composure. "Take care of each other. Promise me that?"

"We promise." Shana replied firmly while Chastity nodded.

Chastity looked at her aunt with a sorrowful expression. "Will we see you again?" Her voice held the smallest thread of hope but she felt as if she already knew the answer.

Ayanna pursed her lips as she shrugged her shoulders. "There's no way to know." She gazed at them in wonder with also a bit of sadness; years ago, they were only small, curious children with innocent eyes and they had grown so much in that time.

"I'm scared." Shana admitted in a small voice.

"So am I," Ayanna said softly with a long sigh. "But we have to let go at some point."

Turning towards the ship, the two sisters exchanged reluctant glances; both taking deep breaths, they began walking towards the ship and once they got to the ramp which led onto it, Shana looked over her shoulder to spare her aunt. For a moment, she couldn't take her eyes from the woman. It made her heart ache to leave her like this.

Chastity touched her sister's arm. "Shana, come on."

Shana nodded fearfully, feeling more tears beginning to form. "Goodbye." Was all she whispered to her aunt even though she couldn't hear her. Then, tearing her gaze from her, she began making her way up the ramp with her sister.

The ramp lifted upward closing up back into the ship and then the aircraft began to power up as it slowly lifted off the ground with a loud buzzing sound coming from the engine. After not even a moment, it shot off into the sky within a matter of seconds, leaving behind a light trail of smoke and dust in the air.

* * *

"What are your instructions, Master Cavon?" Ravi questioned as him and his partner Mehdi stood in the secret quarters before Salvador Cavon. He was dressed in a long, black cloak with a hood that concealed most of his features. You could see a mere glimpse of his face when in the lighting.

"As soon as they arrive on Coruscant, you will follow them to wherever they are going." Salvador replied.

"What are we to do with them once we find them?" Mehdi inquired.

Salvador smiled sickly. "Bring them here to me. Once I have them, our plan will be one step closer to being completed," His smile faded as his expression turned stern. "If you don't complete this task for me, I believe you know what the consequence shall be."

"We will bring them to you with ease, my lord. You have our word." Ravi promised confidently.

"I certainly hope so." Salvador said, lifting his chin.

* * *

Shana sat completely still as she sat on one of the benches of the ship with her knees hugged to her chest. She wasn't tired despite the hours of travel they had endured. A million thoughts raced through her head; she wondered what this new planet would look like. Mantooine was the only place she'd ever called home and had never been to any of the other planets.

But she wondered even more about what their sister would be like. Shana and Chastity had never known about Padme when she was younger; her parents had never said anything about her at all and it wasn't until five years after their mother passed away that their Aunt Ayanna told them about her.

Suddenly breaking her from her thoughts, Chastity's voice came to her ears. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired," Shana replied quietly as she pushed a strand of auburn hair from her face. Neither of them spoke for a minute and then Shana sighed before turning to Chastity. "We're never gonna see her again."

"We don't know that." Chastity said trying to remain optimistic.

Shana shook her head. "Yes we do. She's gone." She wiped her eyes in order to keep any tears from spilling from them.

Chastity pursed her lips in thought. "I wonder what it'll be like." She said out of the blue.

"The planet?" Shana verified looking up in surprise.

"Yeah. I'd imagine it's pretty different from Mantooine," Shana responded, not exactly paying much attention to the conversation. "I wish we could see her again."

******Sooooo, what did you think? Good? Fantastic? Bad? Horrible? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring but there WILL be action in the next one I promise. Oops. Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**If you have an idea for an OC, here are things I'll need to know-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**You can also include a brief backstory but that part is optional.**


	3. Chapter 3-Unexpected truth

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 3

Unexpected truth

**A/N: Okay I finally managed to get this chapter done. It was both fun and tiring to work. So without giving too much away, I will tell you that you'll get to meet Obi-Wan's new padawan and there will be more action and suspense in this chapter. Also, I'm not gonna say what, but there will be a huge cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. You've been warned. BTW, thanks for all the reviews and feedback, they mean a lot. Alright then, I will shut my mouth now. Enjoy!**

Shana groaned slightly as she laid on one of the benches on the cruiser which despite not being very comfortable, she'd managed to fall asleep on it. She was exhausted from the entire flight. She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Shana, wake up." Chastity said softly as she shook her sister once more.

"How long was I asleep?" Shana asked groggily as she sat herself up in a seated position and rubbed her eyes in order to get the sleep out of them.

Chastity shrugged her shoulders. "A few hours. I would've woken you sooner but you looked pretty tired. I thought I should let you sleep."

Shana gave a thin smile. "Thanks." She stood herself up and walked over to one of the bay windows.

As the ship hovered in the air, she could see a bright ray of light that glistened brightly in the blue sky and casted a goldish light beneath it; there were also tall buildings and skyscrapers below them. It was certainly different looking from Mantooine, where there were hardly any buildings or tall structures at all.

Captain Adonis came and stood next to her. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's so…different." Shana said in slight awe as her eyes wandered over the sight before her.

"This is Coruscant," Captain Adonis proceeded to tell her. "It's a part of the Galactic Republic."

Chastity blinked twice in astonishment as she stood near her sister and looked below them. "Wow."

"We'll be landing in a moment." He said before turning and making his way back into the cockpit.

_This place seems really different from Mantooine. It's a little scary. _Shana thought as she gulped silently and pressed a hand to the glass. She felt her stomach doing backflips as she stared out the window.

The cruiser slowly began to hover downwards towards the ground and then settled onto a landing surface as the engine gave a light humming noise briefly. A long ramp extended itself just as the door slid open.

Shana and Chastity cautiously walked down the ramp as they took in the view of the Coruscant city. It was incredibly different compared to Mantooine; there were tall buildings such as skyscrapers and such that towered above them while different aircrafts zoomed around in the sky.

"This place is enormous." Chastity remarked as she tried to stay close to her sister, feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

Shana looked around at all the marvelous buildings surrounding them. "No kidding."

As they were walking along, Shana suddenly stopped short and whipped her head over her shoulder, her eyes widened.

Noticing that she had stopped, Chastity turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Her mouth hung slightly ajar. "I feel like someone is following us." Shana looked around carefully as she sighed.

"I don't see anyone." Chastity shrugged non-chalantly.

Shana bit her lip before shaking her head. "Yeah, you're right. It's probably nothing."

But then out of nowhere, Shana felt something knock her along with Chastity onto the ground. Before they could even comprehend what was happening, a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the throat, choking her and then heaved her off the ground and threw her against a hard wall. Chastity was thrown next to her and landed on her stomach.

As Shana sat herself up slightly against it, man dressed in all black and gray clothing towered menacingly above her as he ignited a weapon; but it didn't look like any weapon she had ever seen before. It had a silver, metallic cylinder handle and an illuminating dark red blade.

* * *

Anakin casually walked into the bedroom to see Padme sitting quietly on the bed. "Padme?" She had been slightly on edge since she'd told him about her sisters and it worried him. But why was she so overwhelmed by it?

Suddenly, she stood up and turned around quickly, as if she was surprised to see him there. "Anakin, you startled me. I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry love," He said quietly as he kissed her cheek. He studied her expression for a moment; her face reflected deep worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just…" Padme trailed off as she walked away from him a few steps. "Worried."

"About your sisters?" Anakin guessed in a knowing voice.

Padme nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes. "Why is this bothering you, Padme? I don't like seeing you this way."

"They're my sisters. If _anything_ happens to them, then it's my fault," Padme exclaimed exasperatedly before sighing deeply and looking down. "I just want them to be safe."

Anakin placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "They will be."

"We don't know that." She shook her head.

"_I _know that. Padme, I promise you that I will make sure your sisters are kept safe." Anakin said.

* * *

"Now you listen closely. You're coming with us and if you don't cooperate, we'll have no choice but to kill you." Mehdi said as he held his light saber.

Chastity pursed her lips tightly as she swallowed. "Let us go!"

Ravi' smirked crudely. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We've been given direct orders to find the both of you."

"Now that we've found you, we'll have no choice but to you as prisoners." Mehdi said.

"We're not going _anywhere_ with you. I don't give a crap who you are or what your orders are." Shana snapped angrily, despite her fear.

Ravi' put his light saber to her neck as he stared her down menacingly. "You'd better watch your tongue or else. You're coming with us one way or another."

"I don't think so." A voice from behind retorted. Standing a couple feet away were two other men dressed in tannish colored tunics and brown robes along with brown leather boots. They also wore utility belts that had some kind of cylinder objects attached to them.

One man was older with reddish gold hair along with a short beard while his eyes were a gray blue color and held a look of wisdom. The man next to him seemed to be much younger, but only slightly older than Shana or her sister; he was somewhat tan and had very short, spikey brown hair along with a long, slim braid on the side of his head. His eyes were a deep aqua blue.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, how nice to see you and your Padawan." Ravi' greeted in a semi-mocking tone.

Jaydon took a step forward. "You will release those two girls at this moment."

Mehdi scoffed. "I think not. Our master gave us specific instructions to capture them and we will _not_ have you interfering."

The two Jedi ignited their light sabers and took a stance, ready to fight; within a matter of seconds, they launched themselves as they began dueling the two dark apprentices. Easily blocking them, Jaydon front flipped over them, catching them by surprise at first before he was knocked over by an abrupt kick sending him sliding across the floor. Ravi' began walking toward him with his crimson blade held high above his head but before he could even make his move, Obi-Wan blocked his light saber with his own with ease. Jaydon recovered quickly and went after Mehdi.

Shana and Chastity watched in both fear and astonishment as the duel before them played out. They had never seen fighting like this before; whoever the other two men were, they obviously had incredible strength and agility.

"Don't think this is over," Mehdi hissed as he and Ravi' deactivated their light sabers. "We'll be back."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure."

The two Sith made their way back to their escape pod and were gone within seconds.

Jaydon and Obi-Wan placed their light sabers back into their utility belts before making their way over to the two girls standing no more than a few feet from them.

As the two men walked up to them, Shana still felt herself shaking slightly and her head was spinning. What did those two want with them? Even though the other two seemed rather kind, she still didn't know if she should trust them, let alone whether to be afraid of them or not.

_I wonder who these guys are. The one guy with the braid is kinda cute. _Shana thought.

"Are you two alright?" Jaydon questioned softly.

Neither one answered them and backed away a bit. Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

Shana spoke first as she eyed them both with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Well if you must know, we are Jedi and we are with the Jedi Council," Obi-Wan replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm a Jedi Master. This right here is my Padawan, Jaydon Drasus."

"I'm Shana Katler and this is my sister Chastity." Shana said.

Jaydon looked at both girls; they were both fairly attractive for average humans. Shana was very pretty but her most prominent feature was her hair which was a lovely, reddish auburn color and was very long in length. Then her eyes were a lovely semi-darkened cocoa brown color while her skin was pale.

Chastity had long light blonde hair that was currently in a ponytail and her skin was slightly more tanned compared to her sister. She had dull yet captivating green-blue eyes.

Jaydon tilted his head slightly. He could somehow tell that they weren't from around there. "Where are you from?"

"Mantooine." was Shana's simple and short reply.

"I don't believe I've heard of that planet." Obi-Wan said, sounding rather confused.

"Well, it's in the Outer rim territories and it's not very well known." Chastity told them.

"Why are you here?" Obi-Wan inquired as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're here because our older sister, Padme is here and we're going to be staying with her." Shana said.

Jaydon and Obi-Wan exchanged looks of confusion and shock. "You two are Senator Amidala's sisters?" Obi-Wan verified, not fully believing what they were telling them.

Chastity nodded. "Yes." _Our sister is a senator? Wow. _She thought to herself.

Obi-Wan gave them a small smile. "Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you both," He bowed slightly as Jaydon did the same. "If you would excuse us for a moment, Jaydon and I have something we need to discuss."

The two girls nodded in understanding as the two Jedi went a few feet from them. "Do you really believe those two are Senator Amidala's sisters?" Jaydon asked, slightly skeptical.

"I don't know. But if they are, we should tell the Council right away, especially considering the fact that those two men tried to kidnap them." Obi-Wan replied.

Jaydon pursed his lips before speaking. "Master, if I may make a suggestion, it might be better to tell the senator her sisters are here before we report to the Council about anything."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment considering his Padawan's suggestion. Padme probably wouldn't want anything done without her permission especially if involved her sisters. "Yes that may be a better idea," He looked toward the two sisters and then back at Jaydon. "Let's talk to them first."

Making their way back over to them, Obi-Wan folded his hands. "If it is alright with you, we would like to report to the Jedi Council of what has happened. Before we do that though, we're going to notify your sister that you've arrived here on Coruscant."

"That's fine." Shana said, despite feeling slightly hesitant.

"Yeah she should probably know we're here." Chastity agreed.

"I will get in touch with Senator Amidala and talk with her about this. In the meantime, Jaydon will take you back to our quarters where you'll be safe," Obi-Wan said. "Again, it was very nice meeting you." With that, he bowed respectfully and walked away.

Jaydon turned to the two girls and gave them a small yet reassuring smile. "Follow me." Shana and Chastity reluctantly followed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood patiently as the glass elevator brought him up to Padme's apartment building; when he arrived, he was greeted by one of Padme's handmaidens, Dormé who came out immediately and gave him a genuine smile.

"Master Kenobi. How nice to see you."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Thank you, Dormé. Is Padme around? I have something I need to speak with her about. It's very important."

"Very well," Dormé responded. "I will go tell her that you're here."

He smiled at the young handmaiden. "Thank you very much." He stood patiently in the parlor as he waited.

After a couple minutes, Padme appeared dressed in a long, burgundy colored chiffon dress with lace sleeves that went to her elbows while her hair was down with a few hair pins holding some of it back. "Master Kenobi."

"Hello Milady."

"Dormé told me you needed to speak with me about something," Padme said. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat as they sat down on the couch. "I came here because I wanted to ask you something," He was careful with the words he picked out. Do you have two younger sisters?"

Padme froze for a moment but nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because they're here on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

"And?" Padme pressed on, not liking the level of severity in his tone.

Obi-Wan put his hand over his mouth, trying to think of the best way possible to tell Padme about the event. "Two men who I am certain were Sith apprentices, tried to take both of your sisters as hostages."

"What?!" Padme blurted out, sounding both shocked and frightened. "Are they alright?"

"Yes. Luckily Jaydon and I were chasing them and got to them before they could harm either of your sisters. They're with Jaydon at the moment and they are safe." He hoped he sounded at least somewhat reassuring to her. Padme gulped silently as she nodded slowly.

Just then, the tapping of footsteps sounded and someone walked into the parlor. Obi-Wan was shocked to see who it was, Anakin. "Padme, are you in here?" As soon as Anakin saw Obi-Wan, his expression went blank.

Looking between the young couple, Obi-Wan wore a firm expression as he stood to his feet and looked at his former Padawan. "What is going on?" He finally managed to ask.

Anakin exchanged a glance with his wife, then at his former Master. Taking in a deep breath, he took Padme's hand in his as they stood up. "Obi-Wan…" He took a minute before speaking. "Padme and I are married."

**Well how was it? Spectacular? Great? Disgraceful? Cheesey? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I know that I kinda jumped the loop having the revealing of Anakin and Padme's relationship to Obi-Wan but it was a last minute idea I had and I decided to go with it. Please with sugar on top review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**If you have an idea for an OC, here are things I'll need to know-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**You can also include a brief backstory but that part is optional.**


	4. Chapter 4-Reunited

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 4

Reunited

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 4. I'd like to thank everyone for the abundant of reviews and follows you've given me, they mean a lot. So in this chapter, we will find out a lot more about Shana and Chastity, along with Obi-Wan finding out about Padme and Anakin's marriage which was where we left off. Hopefully, this will answer at least some questions you guys have. Enjoy!**

Obi-Wan remained silent as he walked a few feet away from the couple with his back turned to them. He scrubbed his hand over his face before gathering all the composure he had and turned to look at Anakin and Padme again who were both wearing guilty yet expectant faces.

Finally after a moment, Obi-Wan spoke. "Married?" The word came out as incredulous, bewildered, and even somewhat confused.

"That's right." Anakin said quietly with a steady nod of his head.

Sighing heavily, Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "For how long?"

Anakin and Padme exchanged looks, as if they were wondering which one of them should respond. This time it was Padme who answered. "About three years." She put her head down in shame.

"Three years," Obi-Wan repeated briskly. "For three years, you two have been marriedand you kept it a secret? I can't believe this."

Anakin took a deep breath. "We only kept it a secret because we knew what would've happened."

Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look. "What are you-"

"Our careers and possibly our lives would've been destroyed. Don't you understand, Obi-Wan? We didn't _want _to keep our marriage a secret but we had no other choice. What would you have done if it were you?" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Anakin was right, what other option could there have been? Plus this didn't come as a total surprise; Obi-Wan always knew there was something between them. "I suppose you're right. But you both still should've had more common sense. This is very serious."

"We know that. That's why we were hoping you'd be willing to help us." Anakin replied.

"Why me?" Obi-Wan questioned incredulously.

Padme spoke up. "We need someone to turn to and you're the only person who would be able to help us. Besides, we trust you more than anyone we know."

The Jedi Master now wore a very confused expression. He cared for both Anakin and Padme very much, but was it really a good idea to keep something like this from the Jedi Council? "Helping you would mean lying to the Council and if they found out, who knows what they would do. But I suppose I could help you."

"Really?" Padme's face lit up in disbelief.

"You mean, you _won't_ tell the council?" Anakin verified, wondering if Obi-Wan was being honest.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile to his former apprentice. "No, I won't tell the Council."

Padme looked almost overjoyed. "Obi-Wan, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Now we have something more pressing to discuss." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin questioned as he and Padme sat down.

"My sisters are here on Coruscant," Padme told him, concern evident in her voice. "Obi-Wan came here and told me someone tried to take them as hostages."

Anakin turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Were they…?"

"Sith apprentices," Obi-Wan replied, already knowing what the question was. "Luckily, Jaydon and I got there before they hurt either of Padme's sisters."

Padme stared up at the ceiling as she felt guilt filling her. "This is all my fault. I should've made sure they were safer."

"No, it wasn't," Anakin corrected her, stroking her hair gently. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I want to know if you want to ask the Council for protection for you and your sisters. Whoever it is that's after them, Padme, they're more than likely after you as well," Obi-Wan explained. "Besides, you need more protection than just Anakin and yourself."

Anakin cleared his throat. "Padme, Obi-Wan is right. We can't risk anything."

Padme bit her lip as she paused. "Alright I'll do it. But first, let me see my sisters."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "They're with Jaydon at the moment. I'll go tell them you wish to meet with them," He got to his feet. "I need to report to the Council about this immediately."

"You promise you won't tell them about us?" Anakin verified.

"I'll only tell them about Padme's sisters." Obi-Wan said in a sincere tone.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Padme said once again as she smiled. The Jedi gave her a smile as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Jaydon sat back in their quarters with the two girls; they were quiet and still seemed rather weary of their surroundings. He couldn't exactly blame them considering the ordeal they had just been through. There was something about Shana and Chastity, Shana especially. She had a different kind of energy, she was obviously human but there was something else. It wasn't bad but unique and strangely captivating.

"So you're a Jedi?" Chastity verified somewhat skeptically.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" Jaydon replied.

Shana pursed her lips as she took a seat next to him. "Well, on our planet, Jedi don't exactly...exist."

Jaydon's brow suddenly furrowed. "You mean to say they're extinct on your planet?"

"Not extinct necessarily. We've heard about them but we've never actually _seen_ any Jedi." Shana said.

"I see," Jaydon paused for a moment. "So if you don't mind my asking, why have you come here?"

Chastity spoke up. "It's not safe on our planet. Things were always bad there but only now they've started getting worse. A lot of people are being either killed or kidnapped by raiders."

Jaydon's eyes widened a bit. "Are there any people left there at all?"

Shana sighed as she shook her head in grief. "We don't know. There probably aren't many survivors left and any people that are still alive more than likely have been taken as captives."

"If it's so unsafe there, why doesn't everyone just leave?" He asked.

"They want to but they can't. There's no way that they _can _leave and some of them are afraid to." Chastity said.

"What exactly is the Council going to do?" Shana questioned suddenly as if she no longer wanted to talk about the previous subject. Her eyes held a look of wonder mixed in with a bit of fear.

"Well, once Master Kenobi reports to them, they'll more than likely request to see you two along with your sister to assign someone to protect you." Jaydon explained.

"Everything is just so different here from Mantooine," Shana stood up as she looked out the window overlooking Coruscant. "I wonder what she's like." She paused briefly as she stared out the window. "Padme."

"You didn't grow up with her?" Jaydon guessed.

"No, she was sent off to a different family on a different planet before we were born. We've never even met her." Chastity said.

* * *

"My lord, I am deeply sorry." Ravi' said.

"Was I not perfectly clear when I said bring the girls to me?" Salvador growled, his teeth grit together.

Mehdi spoke up. "Master, we had them but two Jedi, Master Kenobi and his Padawan Drasus came before we could get any further."

Salvador narrowed his eyes. "You allowed two Jedi to interfere with my plan? How dare you?"

"Rest assure, my lord. We will have them in no time at all." Ravi' promised, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I _must_ have the Senator and her sisters. It is vital that it happen in order for our plans to work. Do I make myself clear?" Salvador hissed.

"But what are we to do?" Ravi' asked.

Salvador raised his voice. "We will devise something that will surely work but in the meantime, we will focus on the Senator and her sisters."

"Of course, my lord." Mehdi responded loyally.

"Dismissed," Salvador shooed the two away with his hands but he stopped them as he raised his index finger. "One more thing, if you allow something like this to happen again, make no mistake, you _will_ be punished and the consequences will be most severe."

Ravi' and Mehdi obediently yet quickly left. Salvador stood up and looked out the bay window that overlooked the beautiful city of Coruscant. "Soon all will come into place." A sly grin came onto his face as he folded his hands in front of him.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked back into his quarters where Jaydon was waiting patiently and bowed respectfully once he saw his Master. He noticed that Shana and Chastity were just sitting on the couch, talking quietly to each other. "What did the Council say, Master?"

"They want us to bring Padme and her sisters to them so they can decide what to do next." Obi-Wan said.

"When?" Jaydon asked.

"Whenever Padme and her sisters feel most comfortable to do so," Obi-Wan replied. "But let's talk to them first to see what they would prefer." They approached the two girls. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine. I think I've been better." Shana responded.

Chastity stood up. "Can we see our sister yet?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I talked to her and she said before we bring you to the Council, she wants to meet with you," He paused briefly before speaking again. "Would you like to go see her?"

"Yes, we would." Shana said with a nod.

"Very well. I will let her know right away that we are coming." Obi-Wan motioned for Jaydon to follow him with his hand as he started walking away leaving Shana and Chastity alone.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Chastity asked curiously as they sat on the sofa together.

Shana merely shrugged. "I'm not sure. We never even knew her and so it's hard to say," She paused for a moment. "I'm sure she's great though."

Chastity bit her lip sadly. "I only wish that we actually knew her."

"Me too." Shana mumbled.

* * *

Padme stood looking out the window with a worried and anxious expression. She couldn't stop thinking about her sisters; the idea of meeting them for the first time was something she was happy about but also afraid as well. She knew very little about them and along with that, she wasn't even sure what they would think of her.

That was what concerned her even more. Would she be a good sister to them? What would they think of their new life? She was even more concerned now that it was possible someone was trying to harm them and the very thought of losing her sisters made her heart wrench.

"Padme, stop worrying yourself. Everything is going to be fine." Anakin reassured her yet again.

Suddenly a tap on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. She turned to see Dormé behind her. "Milady, Master Kenobi and Padawan Drasus have brought your sisters here to see you. Shall I bring them in?"

Padme felt her throat go dry. "Um, yes. Bring them in right away."

Dormé nodded obediently as she turned to get them. Both Anakin and Padme watched as she disappeared around the corner.

A moment later, Padme heard light footsteps and she looked up to see two girls standing on the other side of the room across from her. They both were staring at her in wonder the same way she was at them. Finally after a moment, they began walking towards her.

The auburn haired girl spoke first. "Padme?" Her voice was hopeful and almost disbelieving.

Padme threw her arms around her, holding her tightly. She held back tears as she pulled back. "You must be Shana." Shana only nodded.

Padme turned to the other girl. "Chastity?" She embraced her eagerly before looking at both of them in disbelief. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Neither can us." Chastity said.

"Oh, this is Anakin, my husband." Padme told them as Anakin stepped forward.

"Hello, Shana and Chastity. I'm glad to meet you." Anakin said with a smile as he shook both their hands.

Suddenly, Threepio shuffled into the room with Artoo. "Oh my, I wasn't aware we had guests."

"Threepio, these are my sisters, Shana and Chastity. They just arrived today and they're going to be living with us." Padme said as she gestured towards her sisters.

"Oh, well it is a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Shana and Miss Chastity." Threepio replied in a very excited and polite tone.

"C-3PO is my protocol droid. I built him myself when I was a kid. He's amazing." Anakin said to the girls.

"You made him yourself?" Chastity gaped as she gazed at the golden droid in amazement.

Anakin nodded. "Yup and if you two need anything at all, just ask him." Artoo beeped indignantly making Anakin chuckle. "Or R2-D2. He's another one of our droids."

Padme turned to the two droids. "Artoo, Threepio, I want you both to make sure that if either of my sisters needs anything, that you'll help them. I want them to be comfortable here."

"But of course, Mistress Padme." Threepio said loyally while Artoo whistled happily in agreement before they both exited the room.

"Well, do you two need anything at all?" Padme asked as she turned to her sisters.

"No, we're fine for now." Shana said.

Padme sighed. "Alright good. You just make yourselves comfortable and let us know if you need anything."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Anakin, may I speak to you privately?"

Anakin looked at Padme and her sisters, then back at Obi-Wan. "Sure." They stepped out of the living room. Padme watched as she saw her husband leave with his former master but decided to make nothing of it.

"What is it?" Anakin questioned once they were out of earshot from the others.

"I believe we may have an idea as to who sent the Sith apprentices after Padme's sisters." Obi-Wan responded firmly.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Really? Who?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply as he subconsciously rubbed his chin. "Well, we don't know _who _exactly but we know that it's a Sith lord and we believe he's not working alone."

**How was it? Atrocious? Bad? Amazing? Great? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking and I apologize for the cliffhanger but I like doing them too much. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**If you have an idea for an OC, here are things I'll need to know-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**You can also include a brief backstory but that part is optional.**


	5. Chapter 5-The unknown

Visions of the galaxy

Chapter 5

The unknown

**A/N: Hi, I managed to get this chapter done despite not feeling a hundred percent lately. So to answer a question from a review, yes Shana and Chastity are Force sensitive and that will be explained in this chapter along with further chapters. This chapter will also show Padme connecting with her sisters and more about Lord Cavon, a character you may or not be familiar with(look in the previous chapters, he was in them but not much.) Enjoy!**

Shana looked around her new bedroom. Chastity had been given one right next to hers since they had two spare bedrooms in the apartment complex.

The walls were a grayish purple color and there were glowing blue lights that ran around the walls and ceiling while the bed was medium sized with a gray bedspread and matching pillows with a white blanket draped at the bottom and on both sides of the bed attached to the wall were circular god lights. There was also a clear, large square window near her bed overlooking the city.

She went and gazed out the window; it was so different from what she was used to back on Mantooine. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her and turned to see Padme and Chastity in the doorway. Padme smiled. "Hi."

Shana forced a smile. "Hi."

"I thought we should come check on you," Padme said as she watched her sister's expression carefully. She frowned as she walked over to her before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't like it?"

"No, no. It's nice. It really is but it's just really…different from my old room on Mantooine." Shana replied sadly as she sat down on her bed. Saying the word Mantooine made her heart swell with grief and it also made her think of their Aunt Ayanna who they more than likely would never be able to see again.

Padme blinked twice as she took a seat next to her. There was a long silence before she finally spoke. "You miss it, don't you? Mantooine."

Shana pursed her lips tightly. "I know I shouldn't but I just do." She rubbed her arm subconsciously.

"We both miss it and we always will." Chastity told her quietly.

"Shana, there's no shame in missing the place that used to be your home." Padme said, trying to console her.

"I just hate the fact that we had to leave her behind the way we did," Shana choked out as a tear slid down her cheek. "We're never going to see her _or_ Mantooine again. I've been trying hard ever since we left not to think about it but it only makes it worse."

Chastity put her hand over her mouth as she sniffled slightly. "Look, neither one of us like the fact that we had to leave but there's nothing we can do about it."

Padme put her arm around her sister's shoulder. "It's gonna take a while for both of you to get to use to this place and it's perfectly natural to be feeling this way," She stroked her auburn hair gently. "But you left because you had to. Your aunt Ayanna _knew_ that and that's why you're here."

Shana nodded numbly as Padme took her arm away. "You're right. I know that it's for the best that we're here but I just wish we didn't have to leave her behind."

"None of us do, Shana. But like aunt Ayanna said, it's just how it is." Chastity said.

"But we don't have to talk about this now though if you really don't want to. We can do whatever you two want." Padme reassured them as she got to her feet.

"Okay," Shana said quietly as she looked at Padme. "I would like to talk to you though, Padme. We've never even known you up until now and it'd be nice if we could just get to know you better." She smiled. "You are our sister after all."

Padme smiled back at her. "Alright then." Shana stood up as she and Chastity followed Padme out to the living room.

"What do you mean he's not working alone, Obi-Wan? Do you mean he has more people working for him?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It could be that he has more people working for him but that's not what worries me. It's the idea that there may be more than one."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "More than one what?"

"More than one Sith, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied heavily.

"Two. You're telling me that there might be _two_ Sith and they're working together." Anakin verified. Obi-Wan could only nod. "What should we tell Padme?"

"I'm not sure if we should tell her anything just yet." Obi-Wan said in a slightly hesitant tone.

"She has a right to know." Anakin started to debate.

Obi-Wan put his hands up in a placating gesture. "She does but the last thing we want to do is worry her more."

Anakin scoffed. "The last thing we want to do is lie to her. If she knows we're keeping it a secret, then she's not gonna too happy either."

"We just need to wait before we tell her. We'll tell her, I promise you that but for now, let's just keep it to ourselves." Obi-Wan told him, as if he were pleading with him to understand.

"Okay," Anakin agreed reluctantly as he sighed inwardly. "We'll wait." He looked at Padme, then back at Obi-Wan, wondering if he should wait or not tell him about the dream he had been having. _I'll tell him later. _He thought to himself.

"Milady," Jaydon said as he approached Padme and her sisters who were sitting on the couch together. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Jaydon Drasus. I'm Master Kenobi's Padawan."

Padme stood quickly as she shook his hand. "Oh, yes of course. I've heard a lot about you from Obi-Wan."

It was at that moment that Obi-Wan and Anakin walked back into the room. "I suppose we should be on our way," Obi-Wan said as he looked towards Jaydon who came up beside him. "You and your sisters will come to meet with Council tomorrow."

"We'll be ready." Padme said with a nod.

"Good. Until then, be safe." Obi-Wan bowed shortly as he and Jaydon turned to leave.

Shana suddenly jumped to her feet. "Jaydon, wait a minute," She quickly walked over the two Jedi. "I haven't gotten a chance to personally thank you both for what you did today."

Jaydon gave her a thin smile. "That's very kind of you, Shana but you don't need to thank us."

"Of course we do. You saved my life and my sister's life too. I don't know how else to thank you." Shana told him gratefully, her brown eyes showing her gratitude.

"You and your sisters being safe is enough. That's what's most important." Obi-Wan said.

Shana nodded as she turned her gaze to Jaydon. "Well, it was nice meeting you." She extended her hand to him. She couldn't help but blush slightly as he took her hand.

"As it was you," Jaydon replied kindly as he shook her hand before releasing it. He bowed briefly to her. "I hope you sleep well."

"Same to you," Shana said with a smile as they exited the complex. She could still feel the heat on her cheeks. As she turned to her sisters who were still sitting on the couch, she noticed they were both smiling. "What?"

"You like him." Padme stated in a playfully accusing tone.

"I barely know him." Shana retorted firmly as she sat down on the couch.

Padme's smile only grew more. "But I could tell by the way you were looking at him."

Shana shrugged her shoulders. "I was _thanking_ him and Obi-Wan. There's a big difference," She looked out the window to see that the sky was slightly darker than before. "Wow, it's already getting dark out."

"Maybe you should turn in so you're better rested. I know you two have had a long journey and an even longer day." Padme said.

"Yeah, I think will." Shana nodded as she stood up.

"Me too." Chastity agreed.

Shana hugged both of her sisters before giving them a tired smile. "Sleep well."

"Thanks." Padme said softly as she watched her sisters disappear down the hallway to their rooms. She slowly rose to her feet as she went and gazed out the window at Coruscant; then reaching her hand down, she held the necklace around her neck that Anakin had given her long ago and sighed heavily.

* * *

"I assure you, Lord Cavon," Palpatine said as they stood in his private quarters. "Anakin Skywalker is a very vital source in this."

Lord Cavon snorted. "He is a Jedi. The Jedi are weak and senseless." He said the word Jedi as if he had a foul taste in his mouth.

Palpatine shook his head. "Not Anakin. He has power unlike any Jedi _or _Sith which is why we need him."

"But how do you intend to draw him in?" Lord Cavon questioned skeptically.

"Simple," Palpatine smiled vehemently. "We manipulate him and the ones around him and as soon as we have him right where we want him, he will join us."

Lord Cavon raised his eyebrows as the corners of his lips curled into a smile. "Go on."

"Once Anakin has joined us and he _will _join us, we will be able to use the power he has to our advantage." Palpatine told him in a promising tone.

"I like the sound of that." Lord Cavon's smile grew more.

"Then, we will be one step closer to ruling the galaxy." Palpatine said quietly.

* * *

Shana stirred as she began to come out of her state of sleep and fluttered her eyes open. She turned on her side to see that it was almost completely light outside the window while aircrafts were buzzing about the city with light humming noises as they passed by. Pulling the covers off herself, she slid out of the bed before making her way out of the room.

When she got to the kitchen table, she noticed Padme and Chastity were already there. "You're up early," Padme commented as she smiled at her sister. Shana shrugged as she took a seat at the table. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I guess. It took me a while to fall asleep though." Shana said as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Milady, I didn't realize you were awake." A female voice said, almost sounding rather upset.

"Its fine, Sabé. I just woke up anyways." Padme reassured her.

"I don't believe I know you two." Sabé remarked curiously as she noticed Shana and Chastity.

Padme looked at Shana and Chastity. "Oh, this is Sabé. She's one of my handmaidens. Sabé, I'd like you to meet my sisters Shana and Chastity. They'll be staying with us from now on."

Sabé smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'll start making breakfast." She walked through the round doorway leading into the kitchen, leaving the three sisters to themselves.

Chastity gaped as she watched the handmaiden leave and then slowly turned her head back to Padme. "You have handmaidens?" She asked in low, incredulous voice.

Padme giggled at the reaction and nodded. "Yes. They help out with a lot of different things along with being my guardians. They protect me. Sabé has been working for me for a while now and she was the first to become one of my handmaidens. She's also a very good friend." She smiled.

Shana suddenly changed the subject. "So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No," Padme shook her head as Sabé put down a cup of coffee in front of her. "I wanna wait until the baby is born to find out."

"That seems fair." Chastity nodded as she took a drink of her juice that Sabé had brought her.

"What does he think? You know, about you two having a baby." Shana inquired cautiously, wondering if it was a good idea to ask.

Padme sighed as she folded her hands in her lap. "Well, we're both very excited and happy to be having a child but at the same, we're also worried."

"Why?" Shana asked.

"It's complicated, Shana." Padme told her. Just then, a somewhat disheveled looking Anakin came out of his and Padme's bedroom.

"Good morning, love," He pecked her lips briefly before looking up at Shana and Chastity. "Shana, Chastity, good morning."

"Good morning." Chastity gave a friendly smile while Shana did the same.

Anakin sat down beside Padme. "When are Obi-Wan and Jaydon gonna be here?" Padme asked out of the blue.

"Not for a few hours." Anakin said.

Shana hesitated before speaking. "What are they gonna do? The Council."

"They'll assign someone from the Jedi to protect you." Anakin replied as if it were completely simple.

Chastity tilted her head slightly. "Who?"

Anakin shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure. That decision will more than likely be up to the Council along with your sister," He looked down before speaking again. "I am sorry for what you two have had to endure. You had to leave your home and the ones you loved for your own safety. When I was to become a Jedi, I had to leave my home on Tatooine."

"How old were you?" Shana queried, slight curiosity in her tone. She wondered how old Anakin had been he left his home planet and wondered even more what it had been like for him.

"I was only ten years old at the time," Anakin said, sadness coming into his voice. Padme placed a comforting on his shoulder. "Leaving Tatooine was one of the hardest things I had to do. I had to leave my mother and others that I loved behind."

Chastity's gaze drifted downward before she brought back up. "How did you deal with it?"

Anakin straightened himself up. "Well, even though it was hard, I knew I'd adjust to my new life as a Jedi and eventually I did. You two will get used to things here too."

"Hopefully." Shana said quietly.

* * *

A while later, Obi-Wan and Jaydon were standing inside the glass elevator which was carrying them up to Padme's apartment. Jaydon was still thinking about the two girls and still wondered what it was about their energy that seemed so strange. Could it be that they were Force sensitive? They obviously weren't Jedi, they were far too old along with the fact that they came from a completely different place. But then how was their energy so strong?

"Master, did you notice anything…odd about the two girls yesterday?" Jaydon asked reluctantly.

Obi-Wan looked at him with a strange expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Jaydon sighed. "I couldn't help but notice that they both seemed to have certain energy to them. Do you think it's possible that they're Force sensitive?"

Obi-Wan though for a moment; he had noticed now that Jaydon brought it up that both Shana and Chastity had some kind of unique energy which seemed rather strange.

"It's possible I suppose." Obi-Wan responded with a light shrug.

"But how? They're obviously not Jedi." Jaydon reminded him.

Obi-Wan shrugged again. "True but perhaps they are different. Not all Force sensitive people are Jedi, Jaydon, believe it or not."

Once they reached Padme's floor, they stepped out of the elevator and were greeted not by one of her handmaidens, but by Threepio. "Master Kenobi and Padawan Drasus. It's a great pleasure to see you as always." He said excitedly.

"Hello, Threepio. Will you tell Padme and Anakin we're here?" Obi-Wan said.

"Certainly, Sir. I shall go and get them for you right now." Threepio nodded his head as he turned to go find them, leaving the two Jedi to wait in the living room.

"Mistress Padme, Master Ani, I thought I should inform you that Master Kenobi and his Padawan Jaydon have arrived." Threepio told her and Anakin as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

Anakin and Padme exchanged glances. "Thanks, Threepio. We'll be out in a moment." Anakin said as the droid shuffled away.

"I'll go get Shana and Chastity." Padme started to walk out of the room only to be pulled back by Anakin.

"Don't worry about anything. It'll be fine." Anakin assured her, seeing the worry etched onto her face and in her eyes.

"I really hope so." Padme whispered.

**How was it? Atrocious? Bad? Amazing? Great? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking and let me know how you like the new characters so far. I apologize for the sucky ending but I promise you that what happens in the next chapter will make up for it. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**If you have an idea for an OC, here are things I'll need to know-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**You can also include a brief backstory but that part is optional.**


	6. Chapter 6-Protection

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 6

Protection

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the delay but this chapter took a long time to get done but I did it. Also I can promise you it was worth the wait and you will get to learn more about Shana and Chastity along with seeing a new character. I'm not going to give too much away so that I can spare you guys juicy details to read for yourselves. Enjoy!**

Padme stood outside the Council meeting room with Shana and Chastity, waiting patiently yet anxiously. Obi-Wan and Jaydon had told them that they needed to speak to the Council privately before talking with her and sisters, therefore having them wait for them to come in. Even though, the two had only gone in a few minutes ago, it felt like it was taking forever.

"How are you feeling?" Padme looked at her sisters.

"I'm nervous, but a bit excited at the same time." Shana admitted, letting a small smile form at the corners of her mouth.

"I wonder what they're doing." Chastity said suddenly, cocking her head.

Padme sighed as she looked toward the large double doors.

"What is our next move, Masters?" Jaydon asked as he and Obi-Wan stood before them.

Master Mundi spoke up. "We assign two Jedi to protect the Senator and her sisters."

"This is a very serious matter," Mace Windu stated grimly. "Whoever we assign to protect Senator Amidala and her two sisters need to be fully capable of giving them the protection they need. We cannot just assign any Jedi to do so."

"Indeed." Plo Koon agreed with a nod, hi expression hidden beneath his mask.

Mace turned his gaze to Jaydon and Obi-Wan. "We shall speak with the Senator and her sisters now."

"Jaydon, go get them." Obi-Wan instructed. Jaydon obediently turned and walked out the large doors.

When the doors finally slid open, Padme, Shana and Chastity looked up to see Jaydon step out to them. "The Council will see you now." Jaydon said. He stepped aside to allow them to walk through.

Padme took in a shaky breath; now that her secret about her sisters was out, she would have to face everyone. But she wasn't afraid. So she looked at her sisters before bravely walking through the doors and into the Council meeting room.

Shana couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy as all of them observed them and eyed them with what seemed like suspicion.

"Senator Amidala, good to see you it is." Master Yoda said.

"Likewise, Master Yoda," Padme replied softly. "Though, I wish the circumstances were different."

"May we ask your names?" Mace asked looking towards Shana and Chastity.

"My name is Shana Katler." Shana said.

"My name is Chastity Katler." Chastity added.

Kit Fisto seemed somewhat curious about the two. "You're from Mantooine correct?"

Shana nodded. "That's right. We only arrived a day ago."

Kit's expression turned almost somewhat sympathetic. "I understand you were attacked when you came here at first. Very unfortunate."

"Senator, as you know, we will assign two Jedi to protect you and your sisters. Know that whoever we assign is going to be guarding you at all times and we will make sure they are capable of doing just that." Mace explained.

"Are there any ones you can think of who could protect you that you trust enough?" Plo Koon inquired.

Padme bit her lip as she thought; she didn't exactly know any of the Jedi on the Council and wasn't sure who she could trust to protect her sisters. Finally, she spoke. "If I may make a suggestion, I would like for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Jaydon Drasus to protect myself and my sisters."

The rest of the Council looked rather surprised by this, as did Obi-Wan especially. "We will discuss this. But we must ask you to wait outside the Council room before we make our decision." Master Mundi said.

"Very well." Padme's response belied her reluctance to leave but she knew she'd only be wasting her time debating with the Council.

"Padawan Drasus, if you will, we would like for you to wait outside momentarily. We must speak with your Master privately." Mace said firmly.

Jaydon didn't reply as he obediently but somewhat abruptly turned and made his way out of the room, the electronic doors sliding shut once again. Obi-Wan watched for a moment right before turning back to the Masters.

* * *

Nineteen year old Leon Katler looked around the nearly desolate planet that was Mantooine; he had grown up there and left three years ago. When he had been there before, it was a poor place but somewhere people thrived fairly well despite the conditions and were happy.

But now it was almost deserted and the only sound was the faint wind along with his own breathing. There was no one around; no children playing, no women or men. It was as if everyone had vanished. _What happened? Where is everyone? _He thought to himself.

As he gazed around, he noticed a woman in her early forties with curly dark brown, almost black hair that just barely went past her shoulders and she wore a long sleeved, dull gray dress that went below her knees. Leon recognized her immediately. He took a deep breath as he proceeded to walk over to her.

"Aunt Ayanna?"

The woman turned around and immediately, her expression turned to disbelief. She threw a hand over her mouth as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh," Leon gave her a sad smile. "L-Leon? Is it really you?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Ayanna. It's me."

Ayanna threw her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Meine süße Neffen. I've missed you," Leon tried hard to hold in his tears as they held each other. Finally, his aunt pulled back to look at him, gripping his arms tightly. "Where have you been? It's been years."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I'll tell explain everything later I promise," Leon replied, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do to his aunt. "But there's a reason why I came back."

"What would that be?"

"I need to speak to Shana and Chastity. Where are they?" Leon said.

Ayanna froze. Leon had been gone for such a long time and assuming he wouldn't be coming back, she never thought about Shana and Chastity's departure from Mantooine. "Oh no." She breathed.

"What?" Leon questioned in concern.

"L-Leon, I-you better come inside." Ayanna stammered. Leon's brow furrowed but he reluctantly followed his aunt inside. "I should really make you something to eat. You must be starving."

"Aunt Ayanna, there's something you're not telling me. I wanna know what it is and I want to know _right now_." Leon exclaimed. He didn't mean to sound harsh but Leon was not the type to be stalled.

"Leon."

"No, tell me right now. Where are Shana and Chastity?"

Ayanna sucked in a deep breath as she spoke. "They're not here."

Leon stared at his aunt in befuddlement. "What? What do you mean they're not here?"

"They left two days ago, Leon. On a ship to another planet," Ayanna clarified, trying her best to explain this to her nephew. She could instantly see the confusion and shock on his face. "I couldn't have them stay here with everything that's been happening."

"What are you talking about?" Leon demanded. Ayanna just looked down in grief. "Aunt Ayanna, please. _What _has been happening here?"

Ayanna pursed her lips. "It's the raiders. They've been attacking the village and it keeps getting worse. People are dying. People are being killed and kidnapped by those sick creatures."

Leon's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Then, where are Shana and Chastity at?"

"They're with your sister Padme on Coruscant." Ayanna said as she sat down by him.

Leon hardly remembered anything about Padme; all that he knew from what his aunt told him was that she when was born, she had been taken to another planet to a family member on their mother's side of the family. She had been born long before him, Shana, or Chastity, so none of them ever knew her at all.

"Coruscant?" Leon suddenly became angry with his aunt and rose up from the table. "How could you do that?!"

"It was one of the hardest things I've had to do. But it was what was best for your sisters. I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do about it now." Ayanna tried to make him understand.

"Yes there is," Leon retorted. "I'm going to Coruscant to find them."

"No, no. Leon, you can't do that." Ayanna shook her head slowly.

"Aunt Ayanna, I have to do this. I need to see them so they know how sorry I am for leaving them the way I did and so that I can set things right again." Leon exclaimed.

Ayanna sighed. "Fine. If you think this is the right thing to do, then go ahead."

Leon hugged her close. "Would it be alright if I stayed here for tonight?" Ayanna nodded. "I'll leave first thing in the morning." He walked outside to get the rest of things as Ayanna sighed again.

* * *

"Kenobi and Drasus step forward." Master Yoda motioned with his hand. The two Jedi stepped forward as requested.

"We are assigning you with the task of protecting Senator and her two sisters. Do you accept this assignment?" Mace said.

Obi-Wan and Jaydon both nodded. "Yes, Masters."

Plo Koon spoke up. "You must be sure to protect them from any danger of any sort at all costs and be willing to lay down your lives for them. One of you must be with them at all times to ensure their safety. Do you understand?"

"We understand." Jaydon replied with a nod as did Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you then." Mace said.

* * *

"There's something else troubling you isn't there?" Obi-Wan said gently when Anakin had gotten up that night. He could tell when there was something bothering Anakin even if he denied it.

Anakin reluctantly turned to face him. "Obi-Wan, do you remember the dreams I used to have about my mother before she died? The ones that would show her death?" Fear was evident on his expression and in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. It wasn't something he liked to remember. "Yes I do."

"I-I've been having them again. Only this time, they're…." Anakin trailed off. He pursed his lips. "They're about Padme and she dies in childbirth."

"Is that why you asked for my help?" Obi-Wan inquired. It was more of statement than a question.

"Yes. I know that it might just be a dream. That's what Padme thinks but I just can't bear the thought of losing her," Anakin told him. "I love her too much."

Obi-Wan was about to reply when a piercing screaming ripped through the quiet atmosphere and woke Jaydon who had been resting on the couch. The three Jedi charged toward the room where the cry had come from and were shocked to find Shana with her face in her hands, sobbing and trembling.

"Shana, are you alright?" Jaydon asked as he approached her with caution, not wanting to scare her. The redhead didn't reply at all.

Having heard the noise, Padme and Chastity bolted in as well. "What happened?!" Chastity exclaimed.

Jaydon could feel her fear and instantly knew why she was so distraught. "I think she had a nightmare." Shana nodded sheepishly with slight confusion.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Padme asked softly, laying a hand onto her sister's still trembling shoulder.

"Yeah." Shana replied in a very quiet voice. She pulled herself out of the bed as Padme and Chastity led her out of the room.

Shana sat herself down on one of the couches in the living room as Chastity joined her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Chastity asked.

Jaydon eyed the two sisters warily before speaking. "Um, Shana, Chastity, I don't mean to sound intrusive but by any chance did something happen to you when you were younger?"

Shana didn't respond for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Yes actually."

"Tell me about your life on Mantooine." Padme said, straightening herself a bit.

"Our Aunt Ayanna raised us," Chastity said with hint of sadness. "As for our dad, he wasn't involved much."

Anakin spoke up. "What about your mom?"

There was a long silence for about thirty seconds. Shana pursed her lips. "Our mother is dead. She died when Chastity and I were six years old."

"How did it happen?" Anakin queried.

"She was murdered," Shana said as she recalled the brutal memory. "Have you ever heard of Tusken raiders?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Tusken raiders killed my mother."

"One night, they attacked our village," Chastity proceeded to say, ignoring the lump in her throat. "We all ran inside but our mom went back outside to protect us. Shana and I looked outside, they were beating her. She was on the ground screaming and crying. Then they just killed her."

Shana wiped tears from her eyes. "We wrapped her body up and buried it the next day. After that, things took a turn for the worse. Our dad was never the same at all," Her lip trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Ever since it happened, I've had nightmares about her death."

"I'm sorry." Padme said.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed." Shana said as she quickly made her way back to her bedroom.

Chastity sighed. "She doesn't really like to talk about our mom's death."

"I can understand why." Anakin shrugged.

* * *

The next morning, Ayanna stood outside with Leon as he prepared to leave. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Come with me." Leon insisted for the fifth time.

"Leon, I can't. There are people here who need me and this is my home." Ayanna said sadly.

Leon still protested. "But what about the raiders?"

"If they come after us again, then so be it."

"I'll miss you so much." Leon mumbled softly as he embraced his aunt for what very well would be the last time.

Ayanna sniffled as she squeezed him. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

Leon pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "Aunt Ayanna, my mind is made up. I know you don't understand but this is just something I need to do."

"Then I suppose I can't do anything to stop you," Ayanna sighed as her nephew shook his head slowly. "Take care of yourself and be strong, promise me that?"

"I promise," Leon said with the smallest of smiles. "As he began to walk away, he looked back at her. "Goodbye."

**Well, how was it? Amazing? Good? Rotten? Terrible? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I know that Iwent a bit fast with adding Leon as Shana and Chastity's brother but I thought it'd be fun to add him to the mix to spice things up a bit but he won't be interacting with them for a few chapters yet. Please with sugar on top review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**BTW, for those who are wondering what Leon's aunt said, here's a little English translation of German(Deutsch) so you can understand-**

**Meine süße Neffen-My sweet nephew.**


	7. Chapter 7-Recalling the past

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 7

Recalling the past

**A/N: Hey everyone! I give you the 7th chapter which was not by any means any easy task. But I assure you it was worth the wait but it is however very long in length. Also for those who recall seeing Leon in the previous chapter, he is in this one but not much. Okie doke, I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

Shana tried to sleep, burrowing into the pillow in hopes she'd be able to fall asleep but it was pointless and so she just turned on her back staring at the ceiling.

The nightmares about her mother had begun happening not long after she'd been killed. They happened very frequently and while she had grown somewhat accustomed to them, it didn't make them any less terrifying to deal with. She couldn't stand what they did to her, how they continuously reminded her of the brutal tragedy.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. As she sat herself up again, she saw that it was a necklace she had brought with her from Mantooine. It was an amethyst stone carved from a rock and was now tied to a thick, black string that was tied in a knot at the top of the stone. It had belonged to her mother and she had given it to Shana when she was only four years old. Shana felt a twinge of sadness as she admired the necklace.

"I hope she's alright." Padme whispered to Anakin.

Anakin put an arm around his wife. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Would you like me to go check on her for you?" Jaydon volunteered.

"Thank you, Jaydon." Padme replied, obviously grateful.

"I miss you, mom. I just wish you were here right now." She breathed as she rotated the stone between her fingers. Just then, there was a gentle knocking at her door. "Come in."

"Are you alright?" An accented voice questioned softly with slight concern. Shana looked up and was surprised to see Jaydon standing in her doorway.

Shana managed a small half smile. "Hi."

Jaydon returned the gesture as he walked in a couple more steps. "I feel that I owe you an apology," He sounded almost guilty. "I shouldn't have pried into your personal past the way I did. I barely know you and therefore, I should know better than to ask such things."

"You didn't. I wasn't upset with you if that's the impression you got," Shana assured him. "My mom's death has always been something I've had a hard time talking about. It wasn't anything to do with you by any means though. I appreciate the apology anyway though."

"Well, good," Jaydon gave her a closed mouth smile. He gazed down, noticing the object in her hand. "What's that?"

Shana looked down at it and smoothed it's edges with her thumb. "It's an amethyst stone carved from a rock," She watched his expression as she spoke. "It belonged to my mom and she gave it to me when I was four. She said that it's an ancient stone from ancient times and that it can even open up one's channels of telepathy and clairvoyance."

Jaydon's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really? What else can it do?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. She told me that it can even be used to communicate with the dead but I never really believed it," Shana said with a small laugh. Her smile faded. "I miss her."

Jaydon couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy towards her; she seemed like she was rather distraught and he could feel it too as he studied her carefully.

_I miss my aunt so much. I wish I was with her on Mantooine. I'm not even sure if Padme wants me here. _Her thoughts voiced as she mingled with the stone.

"What?" She suddenly looked at him in slight confusion.

Jaydon cleared his throat. "Nothing. I should probably be going now though," Shana nodded in understanding. "Sleep well."

"Thanks." Shana watched as he walked out the door almost in a rush.

Jaydon ran a hand over his face as he stood outside Shana's room. Why was he feeling such a strange gravitation towards her? He was a Jedi and they weren't supposed to feel lust or attraction of any kind. Attachment was forbidden as was possession. Those were things he'd always been taught. But then why was he feeling this way?

Shaking his head, he made his way back into the living room where Obi-Wan turned to him. "How is she?"

"Fine. She seemed to be feeling better." Jaydon answered.

"Good." Obi-Wan said casually as he eyed his apprentice.

Jaydon bit his lip. "Master, I-I-"

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Jaydon waved it off with his hand.

* * *

Padme woke up unusually early the next morning; she had been feeling slightly restless. Turning on her side, she saw that Anakin was still sound asleep beside her and with caution, proceeded to creep out of the bed. She pulled on her dark blue robe before quietly stepping out of the bedroom.

When she walked into the parlor, she noticed Shana sitting on one of the couches in the open veranda with her head turned, looking at the city of Coruscant. She didn't seem like she realized Padme was there until she finally spoke up, catching her attention. "Shana?" She was dressed in silky white pajama pants and a matching tanking top.

Shana turned to see who had called out to her. "Oh, hi, Padme. Why are you up?"

Padme shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I was feeling a bit restless," Shana looked away from her sister and Padme sat down beside her. "Shana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Shana replied.

"Be honest with me," Padme began veraciously yet softly. She eyed her sister carefully. "You don't want to be here do you?"

Shana pursed her lips as she got to her feet and walked a little ways from Padme. "Does it matter? You don't want me here anyway." She kept her back to Padme as she stared bluntly into space.

Padme was bewildered; she didn't understand why her sister felt that way. "Shana, what makes you say that?"

"I can tell!" Shana blurted out suddenly as she whirled around to face her. "I can _tell_ you don't want me here." She took a deep breath as she closed her brown eyes for a moment as Padme seemed almost speechless. "But honestly, I can't say I blame you." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Shana," Padme stood up and placed her hands on both her sister's shoulders. "None of what you think is true. You're my sister. Of course I want you to be here. Both you and Chastity. I love you with all my heart. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

"Okay." The two sisters embraced each other tightly.

Padme pulled back to face her. "I just wish I could've known mom."

"She would've loved you." Shana mumbled sadly as her gaze drifted downward.

* * *

Leon sat in the cockpit of his cruiser deep in thought; he hadn't liked the idea of leaving his aunt behind but she was always one to stand her ground and was a very strong woman. Therefore, it wasn't too surprising that she refused his offer to go with him.

Truth be told, Leon had somewhat enjoyed the three years of being on his own. There was a part of him that loved the freedom and independence he had, but then there was another part that was drenched in guilt over abandoning his sisters behind on Mantooine the way he did along with how he'd treated them beforehand.

He could remember the last things he'd said to Shana in particular the day before he left which was also the last time he ever saw her or Chastity. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he recalled it.

"_You're so fucking stupid, Shana!" Sixteen year old Leon shouted at his fourteen year old sister._

_Shana whirled around to face him with anger blazing like wildfire in her eyes. "You know something?" Her tone carried a hint of sarcasm drenched in feigned modesty. "You're just like dad. All you ever do is treat both Chastity and I like shit and you don't even care about us at all!"_

"_Don't bring dad into this. Don't you dare." Leon warned, pointing a finger at her._

"_Why not?" Shana cocked her head to the side as if she were challenging him. _

_Suddenly, Leon just snapped and without even thinking about his actions, he raised his hand right before balling it into a fist and slamming it into his sister's face. The hard hit was followed by Shana yelping loudly in pain as she doubled over, her hands over her nose. Her auburn hair fell down, shielding the side of her face like a curtain._

_As she shakily stood, her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief._

_Leon gritted his teeth together. "You're worthless, Shana. You just cause trouble and are an idiot. In fact, you and Chastity are the reason dad left. You're not good for anything." He walked backwards, still facing her with a deadly look on his face. _

"_Fahr zur Hölle!" Shana yelled as tears streamed down her face._

"_If it weren't for you, our lives would've gone a lot better. Hopefully one day you'll see that." Leon drawled as he turned and stormed out the doorway._

_Shana sniffled. "I HATE YOU!"_

As the memory faded, Leon couldn't believe what he had done that day. All things he had said and done to her. He shook his head in shame as he stared at the ceiling, running a hand through his short brown semi-wavy hair which he inherited from his dad along with his sapphire blue eyes. He was in good shape and fairly buff but he certainly wasn't the most muscular person in the family.

"I'm so sorry, Shana."

* * *

"What was she like? Mom." Padme queried.

"She was wonderful and she was the closest thing to selflessness you could ever think of. She always saw the good in people no matter what but she also knew that despite that, there were still bad people who did wrong." Shana told her.

"I remember she would always come and sleep with us if we scared or if there was a bad storm. She did whatever she had to in order to keep us safe." Chastity said with a sad smile.

Shana suddenly retrieved something from her pocket and placed it in Padme's hand. It was a circular metal object that was very small and gray colored. "Here. Mom would've wanted you to have this."

Padme's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at it. "What is it?"

"It's a hologram recording that she made for you before she died. I think she'd want you to see it." Chastity replied.

Padme blinked twice as she held the small disc in the palm of her hand. "I don't know what to say."

Shana nodded. "You don't have to watch it now if you don't want to."

Just then, Dormé made her way over to them. "Milady, Master Kenobi and Padawan Drasus are here."

"Thank you, Dormé. Let them in." Padme responded. The handmaiden nodded loyally before turning and exiting the room. No later, Obi-Wan and Jaydon entered the room.

"Padme, it's good to see you as always," Obi-Wan said in a courtly manner. "How are you doing?"

"We've been better." Padme shrugged.

"May I speak with you, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme nodded as they went to another room.

"Have you found any word on who it was tried to kidnap my sisters?" Padme questioned as she sat down with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Unfortunately, no," He pursed his lips. "The council has been working on find out but we think they may be in hiding whoever they are."

Shana looked at Jaydon as the conversation between Obi-Wan and her older sister continued. _I wish I knew why she seemed so strange. I don't know if I should tell her or not. _The Padawan's thoughts voiced.

It wasn't until he touched her shoulder that she noticed him staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Shana asked abruptly.

"Of course." Jaydon nodded.

Shana played with her fingers as she looked at him. "Do Jedi have telepathy senses? As in the ability to read someone's mind?"

Jaydon's mouth opened as he turned away from her briefly. "There are some cases in which a Jedi can read another's thoughts if that's what you're asking."

"Well…can you?" Shana questioned innocently.

"Pardon?" The young Jedi froze at the question as the auburn haired girl gazed at him intently, waiting for an answer. He felt his mouth go dry.

Shana smiled a bit at his confusion. "Can you read a person's mind?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried it before." Jaydon said simply.

"Then you can try it right now." Shana insisted.

"Shana, I'm not sure if that's-" Jaydon started to protest.

Shana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come on. What better way to test it out than on a real person?"

Jaydon groaned inwardly. "It's a bit intrusive."

"Not if the person is letting you do it." Shana shook her head with an encouraging expression.

"Are you sure?" Jaydon asked semi-cautiously. Shana only nodded reassuringly. The two sat down on the couch as Jaydon looked slightly apprehensive. "Alright, first give me your hands." She held her hands out to him as he took them in his own with care as if they were made of glass.

"Now what?"

"Before we do this, I should tell you that while I'll be hearing your thoughts, you may also hear mine and that means we'll both be hearing each other's deepest thoughts. If at any moment, you want to stop, just say so." Jaydon explained.

Shana blinked a few times, seeming slightly more nervous. "Okay."

Jaydon squeezed her hands. "Close your eyes, relax your mind and let it be open. Just try your best to be calm." He allowed his eyes to close as he took in a deep, cleansing breath.

An image began to form out of the darkness.

_There was fire all around and yet it was silent except for the sounds of crying in the background. A woman with strawberry blonde hair was lying on the dirt ground as blood soaked the back of her worn dress that she was wearing. She was completely motionless._

_Then he heard a child's cry. "Mama?" It was a little boy with short semi-wavy brown hair and looked like he was about eight years old. He raced up to the young woman's body frantically. "Papa! Kommen Sie schnell! Mama Weh!" This boy was Leon Katler._

_Roan Katler, a man with hair exactly like the boy's ran over and picked up the woman in his arms. "Hera? Hera, können Sie mich hören?"_

_Suddenly, a little girl with long auburn and a set of deep brown eyes appeared. It was Shana but she was much younger. "Mommy? Daddy?" Her face reflected fear as well as her eyes. "What's going on?"_

"_Shana! Holen Sie sich zurück in!" Roan shouted, looking over his shoulder at his young daughter._

"_Come on, Shana." Leon began pulling his sister towards their hut away from the violent scene._

_But Shana fought against her brother and tried to get to her mother's body. "Nein! Ich möchte sehen, Mama! Ich möchte sehen, ihr! Nein! Lassen Sie mich sie zu sehen!" She thrashed and kicked as Leon dragged her inside, still crying and screaming._

The image faded away quickly. Jaydon opened his eyes to find himself back in reality once more. Shana didn't speak, she just stared with an unreadable expression and then let go of his hands as she abruptly turned away from him, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Are you okay?"

Shana swallowed before tentatively looking at him once more. "I'm fine."

"Was the man your father?" Jaydon inquired.

"Yeah, that was him," Shana responded quietly. Her tone sounded almost wounded. She straightened a bit before continuing. "After my mom died, things took a turn for the worse for all of us. My dad was never the same. He hardly looked at us or spoke to us."

Jaydon's brows rose. "I see."

Shana gave a nod. "He was just reclusive and he pretty much cut himself off from all of us. We were afraid, I was afraid." She blinked back tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I thought that if I kept praying and praying for things to get better that they would. But they never did. They just got worse."

"So what happened?" Jaydon questioned almost cautiously.

"He left," Was the simple reply. "One day, he just got up and left. He never came back at all."

* * *

That night after talking with Obi-Wan and Jaydon, Anakin and Padme were in their bedroom having one of their 'late night talks'. Padme was sitting on the foot of their bed while Anakin was getting ready for bed.

"Obi-Wan and Jaydon are gonna be here again tonight to keep an eye on things," Anakin said as he undressed and started changing into his sleep clothes. "I still wish we knew who this was. I don't like just sitting around waiting for something to happen."

When he suddenly noticed that Padme didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation, he stopped speaking. "Padme?"

Padme jolted slightly as she lifted her gaze to his. She seemed almost startled. "What?"

"Is everything alright? You've been very quiet since we finished talking with Obi-Wan and Jaydon earlier." Anakin commented as he took a seat beside his wife. He saw that she had something in her hand. "What's this?"

"It's a hologram disc," Padme replied as he took it in his hand, studying it. "Shana and Chastity gave it to me."

"Why?"

"It's a holorecording of my mother before she died," She sighed in sadness. "Apparently, it was something she wanted me to see."

"Have you watched it yet?"

"No but I think I should. She obviously made this for me and I wouldn't feel right not looking at it," Padme stared at the small object. "I wanna know what she was like."

"It's up to you whether or not you want to see it. I'm sure your mom would understand either way," Anakin reassured her, kissing her temple. Padme only nodded slightly as he crawled into bed. "Now let's just get some rest for now."

* * *

Later on late that night, Padme snuck into the parlor near the open balcony with Artoo rolling behind her. Once she was sure no one had followed her, she turned to her small droid.

"Artoo, I need you to play this hologram disc for me."

He beeped in confusion. _"What's on it?"_

Padme sighed. "A holorecording of my mother. I need to see what she was like. Will you please play it for me?"

"_Okay." _Artoo beeped in agreement. Smiling, Padme put the small disc into one of the droid's slots and watched as a semi-transparent, blue figure popped up on the screen.

A woman with long, wavy hair and a genuine face stood before Padme on the recording. Padme almost couldn't believe her eyes and for a moment, she just stared at the woman in astonishment before her mother finally spoke.

"_Hello, Padme. My name is Hera Louise Katler and if you're watching this, it means that you more than likely know the truth. I'm your real mother."_

**How was it? Terrible? Bad? Awesome? Good?**

**Well, how was it? Amazing? Good? Rotten? Terrible? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. Please with sugar on top review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**BTW, for those who are wondering what they said, here's a little English translation of German(Deutsch) so you can understand-**

**"Fahr zur Hölle"-"Go to hell"**

**"Papa! Kommen Sie schnell! Mama weh!"- "Papa! Come quickly! Mom's hurt!"**

**"Hera, können Sie mich hören?"-"Hera, can you hear me?"**

**"Shana! Holen Sie sich zurück in!"-"Shana! Get back in!"**

**"Nein! Ich möchte sehen, Mama! Ich möchte sehen, ihr! Nein! Lassen Sie mich sie zu sehen!"-"No! I want to see Mama! I want to see her! No! Let me see her!"**


	8. Chapter 8-Revealings

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 8

Revealings

**A/N: Hi! So thank you guys for all the reviews, they mean a lot and just a heads up, this chapter is kinda sappy but it's still good. Now I know you guys want me to show more of Leon but since he's a rather new character, I'm taking little steps with him. Now I would say more, but that would ruine the chapter. Just be warned though, there is a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

"_Padme, before I say anything else, I want you to know that we never wanted to give you up but we had no choice. It was what was in your best interest at the time and I wish we could've kept you with us so we could watch your life." Hera said an expression of regret and guilt on her face. _

She swallowed past a lump in her throat as the recording continued after a sigh from Hera.

"_I wish I could've seen you learn how to walk…say your first words and everything else in your life. I'm sorry we couldn't. But I want you to know that we love you and we never stopped loving you. We never will." Hera managed a small, sad smile._

Padme wiped a tear from her cheek. She took a deep breath as she listened closely.

_Hera continued to speak. "You have three siblings. Two of them are girls and one of them is a boy. The boy is Leon; he was born seven years apart from you. Then after that, we had twin girls who were born two years after him. Their names are Shana and Chastity."_

Padme smiled at the mention of her sisters.

"_They're all so beautiful. I hope one day you'll be able to meet them because I think that you'd really love them and they'd really love you too," Hera exhaled through her nose. "They don't know about you yet, I'm not sure if we should tell them just yet since they're still very young."_

Padme nodded in understanding of that. She would've had to agree it was better to wait to tell them about her being their older sister.

_Finally after a long pause, Hera went on. "There's one last thing I need to tell you, Padme. I love you very much and that is something that will never change. I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to meet you and I hope I do but there's something I need to ask of you," She pursed her lips. "Take care of them. Take care of your siblings because one day, they might need you. Promise me that."_

By now, Padme had tears running down her cheeks and could barely keep her composure. She bit down on her tongue in an effort to keep her sobs inside.

"_If I never get to see you, then at least promise me that if they ever need you that you will look after them and love them as much as I love you. You're their sister," Hera smiled again but it wasn't a sad smile, it was a loving one. "Goodbye, Padme. Have a wonderful life. Live it to the fullest. I'll always remember you and after all this time, I want you to know that I love you."_

With that, the image faded away. Her mother had seemed so wonderful and Padme had so desperately hoped to meet her one day but the fact she knew it would never come to be broke her heart. The pain was almost beyond comprehension.

After a moment of complete silence, Padme broke down into a fit of tears and buried her face into her hands as she doubled over on the couch, sobs wracking her body.

* * *

That next morning, Anakin got up and walked out to the living room to see Shana standing near a window. She was gazing out it absently, not paying much attention to anything else.

"Shana?"

The redhead turned. "Oh, hi," After a few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke again, as if she felt the need to make conversation with him. "Is Padme up?"

"No. She's still sleeping." Anakin said as he took a seat on the couch.

The answer didn't seem to matter much to her. "Okay then." Shana began walking away from him until he stopped her.

Anakin stood up. "Shana, hang on a second."

"Yeah?" She turned herself around to face him.

"Come sit down," He motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Taking a seat, he waited patiently for her to come join him. Hesitantly, she made her way over and took a seat near him on the couch and then there was once again that awkward silence. "Shana, I don't know you very well, you don't know _me_ very well." He pointed to himself to emphasize the point.

Shana nodded very slowly with a calm yet somewhat puzzled expression as he continued. "I also don't have any idea what you've been through, what you're feeling or thinking," Anakin sighed deeply. "But even though I don't know you much, I do know that this must be really hard for you to go through."

"You have no idea." Shana responded bluntly.

"You had to leave your home and the people you love behind to come here and start a brand new life in a completely different world. I'm sure that it's not easy and that having a new brother in-law doesn't make things any better." Anakin said.

Shana smirked. "It was definitely a surprise to come here to Coruscant and see that my sister was married to a Jedi."

Anakin stifled a laugh. "My point is that, I don't want you to feel like you or Chastity need to pretend to like me. But I just want you to know that I understand how you must feel and that I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome here, because you are. Padme wants you here. I can tell you that without a doubt."

Nodding in understanding, Shana sighed as she eyed him. "You really love her don't you?" It almost sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

Anakin looked at her. "What?"

"I know it's not my place to ask but you sure seem like you care about her a lot." Shana said.

"I love her more than anything, Shana. I would do anything to make her happy." Anakin told her.

"Good," She sounded satisfied. "I'm glad my sister has someone who loves her so much because she deserves it and I think you're the right person to love her. I can tell she loves you."

Anakin suddenly turned serious again. "I want you to know that I'm doing everything I can possible to keep you, Chastity, and Padme safe. That's what matters most right now."

"Anakin, did you ever have any siblings?" Shana queried suddenly.

"No," The Jedi said quietly. "I was an only child but I didn't mind much."

Shana leaned her cheek into her hand. "I had a brother."

"What was his name?"

"Leon. He was born seven years after Padme and he's two years older than Chastity and I." She explained pointing to herself.

Anakin hesitated to ask more. "What happened to him?"

Shana took a deep breath. "He left three years ago and I haven't heard from him or anything since. Honestly, I'd rather keep it that way."

"Why?"

"It's better that I don't tell you," She waved it off with her hand. "It's a long story and it's not a very pleasant one either."

"I see." Anakin nodded slowly.

* * *

Leon gazed about the beautiful city of Coruscant. Aircrafts and speeders buzzed around in the sky while enormous, tall buildings towered above as many people were seen walking about the wide streets. At least _some_ of them were people, some were odd looking, almost alien like creatures dressed in clothing.

_There are some weird looking people around here. _Leon thought to himself as he looked around. Shaking himself from his inner thoughts, he focused on what his next move was. _Maybe I could ask some locals for help._

Then again, Leon wasn't too sure how he felt talking to people in this place but what other options did he have?

_Ten year old Shana watched in mere confusion as her father began walking towards the doorway with a large, tan colored duffel bag slung over his shoulder. She didn't know what he was doing but she followed him._

_He walked outside and she stood in the doorway watching. When he was about five feet away, she called out to him innocently. "Daddy?"_

_Her father slowly turned to look at the young redhead and when he faced her, his expression held a look of shame, guilt, and grief. He didn't speak at all; he only stared at her blankly yet she could see the pain in his eyes._

"_Where are you going, daddy?" Shana asked curiously. Her lower lip pouted slightly as she stood before him._

"_Oh sweetie," Roan made his way over to her and knelt down in front of her before embracing her tightly. He stroked her long, soft auburn hair before pulling back. "I'm sorry."_

_Shana's brow furrowed. "What are you sorry for, daddy? You didn't do anything wrong." For a ten year old, Shana was very intuitive._

_Roan sighed in regret. "I wish it didn't have to be like this," He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his daughter's forehead before straightening up. "Goodbye, princess."_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_I have to. You'll understand someday." Roan told her as he stood. Taking all the strength and might he could, he turned and began to leave._

_Shana blinked twice. "Daddy?"_

_But he didn't answer her. He just continued walking away from her without sparing her another glance or word, leaving her standing all alone in front of their hut with a perplexed, saddened expression._

Shana was startled from her slumber by a soft hand upon her shoulder as she lifted her head around to see Padme and Chastity standing over her.

"Was I asleep?" She remembered she had fallen asleep earlier on the couch.

"Yeah." Padme smiled slightly at her sister.

Shana's mouth formed a small O shape. "Oh." She sighed as she pulled herself up.

Padme sat down beside her. "I watched the holorecording you gave me last night," She looked at both of her sisters. "She really was something special wasn't she?"

Chastity nodded slowly. "Yes she was."

"I just don't understand," Padme blinked back tears. "She was such a beautiful person. She was so full of life and love…and she's dead."

"I know." Shana mumbled.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that she was killed by those…those disgusting monsters! She didn't deserve to die like that!" Padme was suddenly infuriated. She stood. "I should've been to protect her _and _you! It's my fault!" Tears raced down her cheeks.

Shana rose to her feet with a bewildered expression. "Padme, what are you talking about? That's not true."

Padme shook her head furiously. "But it is! She was killed because I wasn't there to protect her! If I had been there, she would still be alive and then she wouldn't be-"She suddenly stopped as a lump caught in her throat and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. "She wouldn't-"

Before she had to time finish, sobs overtook her. Shana walked over and threw her arms around her older sister, locking her in a fierce hug. Padme sobbed silently, "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Do you understand?" Shana said firmly. She found herself blinking back a few small tears of her own. "It's not your fault. What happened to mom wasn't because of you. There wasn't anything that you or anyone could've done."

Padme only nodded as she sniffled. "I just wish I could've done something."

Shana allowed a stray tear to run down her cheek. "I know," She sniffled as she rubbed her back before pulling back to look at her. "I know. But mom would never blame you for what happened."

"So you shouldn't blame yourself either." Chastity said.

"You're right." Padme wiped her tears away with her hand.

Chastity suddenly changed topics. "Where's Anakin?"

"I'm not sure," Padme said with a sigh. "He's been gone for-"

"Padme?"

"Anakin!" She raced toward her husband and threw her arms around him before locking his lips with hers with a rather long kiss.

Obi-Wan walked in with Jaydon and seemed almost surprised at the sight. He still wasn't quite used to seeing the two being romantic with each other even though their marriage was no longer a secret to him.

When Padme finally ended the kiss, Anakin smirked. "I take it you're happy I'm here."

"Where did you go?" Padme exclaimed, her brown eyes wide. "You've been gone for hours and I was starting to worry."

Anakin looked toward Obi-Wan, then back at Padme. "We were talking with Master Windu and Master Yoda."

Padme's brow furrowed. "Why? What's going on?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "We think we have an idea of who may be after you and your sisters."

**Well? How was it? Beautiful? Great? Horrendous? Sucky? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. Also, I can promise that you'll see more of Leon in the next chapter but I can't tell you anymore than that. Please with sugar on top review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**


	9. Chapter 9-Hello again

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 9

Hello again

**A/N: I am so sorry about the massive delay but I have to thank everyone for the flood of reviews, they mean a lot. Also, I apologize if some of the Deutsch language is not greatly translated. I've been using GT-(Google Translate) and it isn't always completely accurate. Anywho, this chapter is full of two things-fluff and a cliffhanger. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

Padme's eyes widened slightly. She was almost skeptical to this information but she at least _hoped _it would give her something. "How?"

"For a few months now," Anakin sat down beside her as he proceeded to explain. "We've been tracking a Sith Lord along with his apprentice."

"Unfortunately, we haven't had much luck. Whoever it is has done a very good and precise job of keeping his identity obnubilated from us." Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin nodded. "But now we might be able to get evidence from the Chancellor since there's credence that he may ken something."

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Padme's brow furrowed. That sounded strange. Why would the Chancellor of all people have that kind of information?

"That's right." Obi-Wan said.

"But you still don't know who it is?" It was more of a guess than a question.

"Not yet." Anakin responded, sounding almost hesitant of his answer.

Padme suddenly felt a twinge of trepidation in the pit of her stomach. "Well is there anything else we can do?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, arms crossed. "Unfortunately, no. Not at the moment at least." His expression showed deep concern as did his eyes.

Her attention went to Anakin. "When were you planning on tell me this?"

"Padme-"Anakin sighed deeply as he put his hands up in self-defense.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie." He tried to remain calm.

"Why did you not tell any of this sooner, Anakin?" She demanded.

Anakin could only shrug. "We're telling you now."

"Do you not _trust_ me?" Her eyes now had a hurt look in them.

"Of course," Anakin said as if it were obvious. "Padme, we would've told you sooner but we just felt it'd be better to wait."

Padme scoffed. "For _what_?"

Anakin sighed again, trying to explain. "Padme…"

Padme stood as she hastily walked out of the room and into her bedroom. As the doors slid shut, she let out a long sigh of frustration as she plopped down on her bed, her head in her hands.

She didn't know what to do; her sisters were in danger and now Anakin had been keeping something from her. Everything felt as if it were becoming increasingly more difficult, more frightening. It felt like she was encased in a steel box with no way out.

Then suddenly her eyes began to close and she immediately was overtaken by sleep as her body gave way before it collapsed onto the soft mattress.

_She then found herself standing in a sandy dune and as she gazed around the area, optically discerned two children. They were dressed in ragged yet simple habiliments._

_Taking a few more steps, Padme saw that they were girls who were younger, only around the ages of six. One had radiant long flowing, red auburn hair that glistened in the sunlight while the second one had neat light blonde hair which was currently in a long French braid._

_They were running around, playing and laughing like most children should. They were so happy and ecstatic. It then occurred to Padme that the two girls were Shana and Chastity._

_Then suddenly an effulgent flash came and the scene transmuted. She no longer saw her two sisters frolicking about happily but something else._

_A man with dark brown hair knelt down in front of what Padme could only assume was a gravestone. He appeared to be very distraught and disconsolate sobs wracked him as he sat before it and he was saying something but she couldn't make out what the words were._

_The man laid a hand on the sand as he continued to weep for whoever was buried beneath him._

_Padme felt her heart wrench with deep sorrow as tears welled up in her eyes but she was confused. She didn't know who this man was at all and yet she had the faintest idea that whoever this was, he was strongly connected with her in some way because she could feel his pain almost as strongly as he could feel it._

Then, she felt someone shaking her. "Padme?" A voice said gently. "Padme."

Padme jolted with a startled gasp. She looked up to see Anakin sitting on the bed with his hand on her shoulder. Blinking, she sat herself up. "Anakin, what are you doing in here?"

"You've been asleep for a while and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Anakin replied.

"I had the strangest dream."

Anakin raised a brow. "A dream? What about?"

Padme bit her lip. What would he think if she told him? Anakin had had dreams before as well but these seemed _different _from those. "I was on Mantooine."

"Mantooine?"

"I was standing there and all of the sudden," Padme paused. "I saw two little girls that were Shana and Chastity."

"And?"

Padme sighed. "And they were so jubilant," A woeful smile came to her lips. "They were running around, laughing and playing. They seemed so content, so happy with everything." The smile faded. "Then, I saw something else that was…opposite from what I'd seen before."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I saw a man knelt down in front of a grave," Padme expressed in great accentuation. "He was sobbing over this grave but the strange thing was that I felt such a great sorrow for him. I had no conception as to who he was and yet there the most vigorous connection I felt to him."

"Maybe it was your father."

Padme froze slightly. She had never known her father at all having been detached from her family on Mantooine and her foster parents hadn't told her about him apart from the fact his name was Roan Katler.

"Padme, I owe you an apology," He sighed. "You were right in what you said earlier. I shouldn't have kept anything from you and I'm sorry."

"It's important to me that we're honest with each other, Ani. I opened to you about me being adopted from Mantooine and about my sisters; I expect the same from you." Padme said.

Anakin nodded. "I know that but I only kept it from you because I thought it'd be better for you _and _your sisters. But I did intend on telling you."

"Good. But promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"No more secrets. We are going to be completely honest with each other all the time no matter what." Padme told him.

"You have my word, Padme. No more secrets." Anakin promised her.

Seeming content with the answer, Padme curled up next to him and pressed herself up against him, allowing his arms to encircle around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest with a content sigh.

* * *

"Any progress?"

"Not yet unfortunately." Salvador replied quietly.

Palpatine turned to visually examine him with a scarcely agitated expression. "And why would that be, Cavon? May I remind you that this be vital to our orchestrations."

Salvador exhaled deeply. "The Senator has two Jedi forfending her and her sisters. Obi-Wan Kenobi along with his apprentice Jaydon Drasus."

Palpatine huffed. "Kenobi is an extravagant amount of a diversion for Anakin who as I've mentioned is very paramount."

"Something tells me that Kenobi may be hard to dispense," Salvador remarked. "From what I've heard the two are quite close."

"No matter, we will soon be able to consummate our plans without the nuisance of the Jedi Order interfering." Palpatine clasped his hands together as a malice smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"Chastity, can I ask you something?" Padme inquired.

Chastity nodded. "Of course, Padme. What is it?"

Padme hesitated. She wasn't sure if asking about their father was such a good idea but she needed to know about him. "I never knew my _real _dad and I was just wondering if you could tell me about him."

"Padme, I-"Chastity began to protest.

"Chastity, please. I need to know about him." Padme insisted with a pleading expression.

"What did your foster family tell you about mom and dad?"

"Not a lot," Padme shrugged her shoulders. "The only thing they mentioned was that his name was Roan Katler. They never told me anything else."

Chastity sighed. "Well, he spent a lot of time inditing and from what I recall he was pretty ingenious. He was also very genuine." A smile began to play on her lips as she recalled fond memories her father.

"He was?"

"He was so hard working and he would avail those in need. The ones who didn't have much in life," Chastity told her. "Dad always said that if you give a little, you just might get something back as well. He loved life and he loved us."

"And then?" Padme questioned.

Chastity pursed her lips. "After mom died, he wasn't the same."

Padme's eyes widened marginally at the caliber of astringency in her sister's voice. "He changed?"

"He went from being a completely happy and self-content person to being bitter, reclusive and he wouldn't even look at us." She shook her head in grief. The time after her mother died wasn't by any means a pleasant time and certainly not one that she or Shana liked to remember.

"That must've been so hard for you and Shana to go through." Padme sighed.

Chastity nodded. "It was. He would sometimes sit in his room alone and cry, thinking that we couldn't hear him," She paused in endeavor to regain her composure. "But we could."

Padme's eyes drifted downward briefly. "Were you afraid of him?"

"Sometimes," Chastity bit down on her lower lip. "Then one day, he just left. He left us all alone and then Aunt Ayanna raised us from there."

"So he didn't say goodbye to you?" Padme's voice was quiet but grief stricken.

Shrugging her shoulders, Chastity spoke. "He said goodbye to Shana but she's never spoken of it all. I remember that when it happened, she cried," Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "She cried for him over and over again. I did the same."

"Do you think Shana would agree to tell me anything about him as well?" Padme asked.

"Padme, Shana has _never _spokenof our dad since the day he left," Chastity stood as she looked down at her sister. "I strongly suggest you not push her. She's been through more than enough." With that, the young blonde exited the room.

* * *

Jaydon turned his head as he noticed Shana walk out to the living room. He had been trying hard lately not to think too much about the feeling she was causing him but anytime she was near, he got the exact same odd feeling and he still didn't understand why.

"Hi." The redhead gave him a smile. She was dressed in a thin strapped, long, knee-length lavender night gown which appeared to be made from silk.

Jaydon smiled back at her. "Good evening. You're up at an odd time of the night."

Shana simply shrugged as she sat down on one of the couches. "I couldn't sleep."

"Do you need something?" Jaydon asked as he glanced around. "Should I get-"He paused suddenly as he looked at her. Her eyes were marginally red and glazed over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Shana nodded, endeavoring to coerce a smile but a tell-tale tear making it's way down her cheek refuted her.

Jaydon cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can I get you something?" She shook her head wordlessly in reply. He took a seat beside her and after a moment of silence, one of them spoke.

"When I was little, if I was scared at night, I would go to my mom and she'd sing to me," A corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. "It was a Deutsch lullaby known from Mantooine."

"What was the name of it?" Jaydon asked.

"Das Mond Wiegenlied, The moon lullaby. It was always my favorite and it would put me right to sleep. I loved it not because of the words but because it was the one thing that made me feel closer to her…even after she was killed," Shana said as she felt a lump in her throat. She looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. It's alright." Once again, he found himself staring at her.

Shana looked at the young Jedi for a moment and noticed his hand still resting upon her shoulder. She blushed as he took it away. "I should be getting back to bed."

"Of course." Jaydon agreed as he watched her walk back to her room. _This should be very interesting._

* * *

Shana walked out of her bedroom that morning after getting herself dressed and freshened up.

As she made her way out, she was greeted by C-3PO. "Good morning, Miss Shana. I trust you slumbered placidly."

"I did. Thank you, Threepio." Shana responded.

"You look lovely to say the least."

Artoo beeped a snarky reply at the golden droid. _"What a kiss up."_

Threepio gasped in offense. "I beseech your pardon! I was simply giving her a compliment!"

"_No. You were kissing up to her." _Artoo retorted.

"I would never do such a thing and I am gravely offended you would verbally express such a thing!" Threepio exclaimed dramatically as he flailed his arms about.

Shana giggled. "Threepio, calm down. I'm sure Artoo didn't mean anything by it."

"_It's true." _Artoo whistled.

"How insolent!" The golden droid shuffled away in vexation, mumbling about inconveniences of living with other droids.

"Milady, there is someone here to optically discern you." Sabé apprised Padme just as Shana came in.

Padme looked remotely surprised. "Oh, well send them in."

Sabé nodded as she ambulated around the corner and then came back with a young man who appeared to be about nineteen wit semi-wavy brown hair and a set of crystal blue eyes. Shana knew immediately that it was their older brother Leon Katler.

They hadn't seen him in years.

"Hello, Shana."

******How was it? Atrocious? Bad? Amazing? Great? I wanna know and I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking and I apologize for the cliffhanger but I like doing them too much. I PROMISE, you will get to see everyone's reactions to Leon in the next chapter but for now, please be patient with me. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**


	10. Chapter 10-Avarice

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 10

Avarice

**A/N: Okay before I say anything else, I just wanted to say that I'm so incredibly sorry for the massive delay on this chapter. I got writers block and then I got sick which didn't it easy to write with those two things put together. Anyway, this chapter is really long but I promise you it's good. I'm not giving anything away. You need to read for yourselves. Enjoy!**

Shana stared in disbelief and shock at the person she saw standing before her; she hadn't seen Leon in three years when he left Mantooine.

The two didn't take their eyes off each other. Padme was confused as to who exactly he was but whoever he was, Shana certainly seemed to know him.

After a minute of heavy silence, she spoke. "Leon?"

"Nice to see you too, Shana."

"What are you doing here?" Shana demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

Leon looked rather confused. "I came here looking for you and Chastity. I wanted to talk to you."

Shana scoffed in a non-humorous manner. "I am not interested in hearing _anything _you have to say whatsoever." She turned to leave but was stopped by her brother grabbing her arm and then forcefully jerking her around to face him.

"I don't care if you're not interested! You need to hear this!" Leon retorted.

She endeavored to jerk her arm away but his prehension only tightened. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Her voice bordered between anger and maybe even fright.

"You're gonna listen to me or I'll make you." He said sternly, blues eyes widened.

"Actually, I would seriously reconsider that idea." A voice sounded in the room. Jaydon ambulated up adjacent to the two siblings and turned his gaze to Leon.

"Let go of her." Jaydon told him in a calm yet bordering agitated tone.

Leon glared at him. "I don't know who you are but this doesn't concern you."

"No, but it concerns Shana."

"What the hell would you know about her?"

Shana then proceeded to yank her arm from Leon's grasp and then stared at him with vehementness, backing away from him. She turned and began storming away from the scene but this time, Leon made no attempt to stop her as she disappeared around the corner.

"You shouldn't treat someone with such disrespect." Jaydon said, still having that same low volume, civilized tone.

"For your information, she's my sister." Leon retorted, clearly getting agitated with Jaydon.

"So you think that gives you the right to treat her in that sort of way?" Jaydon was incredulous.

"Well, what gives _you _the right to come in here and act like you can interfere with my business?" He gave the Jedi another glare as he took a few more steps toward him.

Jaydon pursed his lips. "Because you were clearly harassing her. That's why." He sounded as if it was a sure fact.

Leon's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_Harassing _her?! You call that harassment?!"

"Well, what would you call it?"

"She's my sister!"

"That doesn't change anything."

"Okay, listen-"

Finally, Padme decided to put a stop to the argument. "ENOUGH!" She fine-tuned her gaze to Leon. "Leon, let me make one thing clear. You might be my brother but you do not threaten my sister and you most certainly don't treat her that way!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for things to happen this way." Leon said. He sighed deeply. "I came here so I could talk with her and I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry."

"It isn't me you need to apologize to." Padme responded.

"I know but I don't think she wants to speak with me, let alone see me right now." Leon shook his head in shame.

Padme pursed her lips. "Where are you staying?"

Shrugging, Leon replied, "I don't have anywhere to go to be honest."

Looking at Jaydon, then back at her brother, she inhaled through her nose. "I suppose you could stay on the next level of the dormitory. It's private and only I have access to it."

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"Leon, you're my brother and besides, you have nowhere else to go." Padme insisted. "Dormé!"

Dorme appeared around the corner. "Yes, Milady?"

"This is my brother Leon. He's going to be staying with us for a while. Would you escort him to the private room on the next level?" Padme explained.

"Of course, Milady." Dormé motioned with her head for Leon to follow her.

Padme watched for a moment before looking to Jaydon. "I should probably go speak with Shana." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Jaydon, would you mind staying here? Also, when Anakin comes back, let me know."

"Of course, Senator." Jaydon inclined his head slightly.

"One more thing," She bit her lip apprehensively. "If Chastity happens to show up, don't tell her about Leon being here just yet."

Jaydon reluctantly agreed to do so. "Very well. I won't say a word to her."

Padme nodded a "Thank you" to him before turning and walking away.

* * *

"As you both know," Mace Windu said in an acute tone to Anakin and Obi-Wan as they stood in Mace's quarters. "There has been theory that Chancellor Palpatine _may _have information on the Sith Lord we're looking for."

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

"Our next move reasonably would be to question him and see what he knows." Mace went on.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "You're suggesting we spy on him?"

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly at Anakin's choice of words. "Not spy, Anakin."

Mace added, "I also believe it would be necessary to monitor his actions very closely."

"Why?" Anakin asked, sounding remotely shocked. "The Chancellor is a good man. I don't see any reason to spy on him. That's treason."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan gently scolded his former Padawan.

"We only want to find out what he knows. He could play a large in all of this," Mace explained. He looked to Anakin. "Anakin, you will go and question him. Any information you have could be vital. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin replied despite his reluctance.

"You both are dismissed. May the Force be with you." Mace said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "May the Force be with you as well, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin turned to leave.

* * *

"Shana?" Padme's muffled voiced sounded from the outside of Shana's bedroom door.

Shana sucked in a breath and glanced briefly at the door. "Come in."

The doors slid open as Padme made her way in and eyed her younger sister cautiously with slight worry. "Are you okay?"

"I don't even know anymore to honest." She replied, her voice low.

Sitting down on the bed, Padme fiddled with her hands while Shana wouldn't make so much as a split second of eye contact with her. "He's staying here." Padme waited for her sister's reaction.

Shana stared at her for a moment and then was instantly jumped to her feet. "WHAT?!" She was infuriated.

"He has nowhere else to stay."

"ICH NICHT EIN FUCK!" Shana yelled in anger.

"Shana, why do you hate him so much? He's your brother." Padme tried to reason with her.

Shana scoffed as she shook her head. "You don't know Leon like Chastity and I do, Padme."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme frowned.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Heaving a deep sigh, Shana spoke. "Our dad left a few years after mom died and Leon blamed us for it...more specifically me. We were always fighting and yelling at each other. Our relationship as siblings wasn't very good after our dad left so to speak."

Padme was shocked at what her sister was saying. "So what happened?"

"There was one day that Leon and I got into an argument," Shana bit her lip. "Things went bad. He told me I was stupid and worthless, and then he hit me." Padme's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Right before he left, he said I was an idiot and that he wished I wasn't born."

"He left us all alone the same way dad did." Shana choked out as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Shana, I didn't know." Was all Padme could barely say.

She sniffed. "Well, you know now."

Padme was now unsure of what to do. Shana was her sister and she didn't want to put her sister in this sort of position, but Leon was her brother. She couldn't simply throw him out like he was nothing.

"I understand how you must feel," Padme scooted herself closer to her. "If it were me, I would be angry too but he's your brother." Shana rolled her eyes. "He's _my _brother. I can't just make him leave."

"Why?"

Padme's face turned stern. "Because it isn't right, Shana. That's why."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!" Shana exclaimed in pure disbelief. "You're taking his side now?" She put her hands on her hips.

"This isn't about sides." Padme retorted calmly, her expression still impenetrable.

"Then what is it about? Because honestly, I'd really like to know where you think that after what he's done that he has earned the right to be a part of our family," Shana ranted angrily. Her eyes drifted downward. "Or at least what's left of it."

Padme sighed. "Shana, I'm sorry but I have thought this through enough and I believe it's the right thing to do."

Shana shook her head slightly. "You're wrong." With that, she stormed out of the room in rage.

* * *

Chastity made her way into the living room where Jaydon was and stopped in her tracks a few feet from him. His hands were behind his back as he stood in what looked like a meditative stance. "Jaydon?"

The Jedi turned to see the blonde before him. "Chastity, hello."

"Where are Anakin and Obi-Wan? I haven't seen them." Chastity said, gazing around the room and noting the strange silence accompanying it.

"They are currently at the Jedi Temple. I believe they were meeting with Master Windu about something." Jaydon replied.

Chastity nodded. "Okay."

Jaydon tried to remember not to reveal anything about their brother's presence there to Chastity. "Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to be sure everything was okay."

"You don't need to worry. Everything is fine." Jaydon assured her in a casual tone.

"I know what you're doing," Chastity cocked her head. "You're keeping things from me so I don't know that Leon is here. I know that Leon is here. I heard him and Shana arguing earlier today." She put her hands on her hips.

"Chastity, I'm sorry but you should know that my intentions were only in what I thought was best." Jaydon said in his most genuine voice.

"I believe you."

Jaydon sighed. His gaze drifted down to the carpet and then there was more awkward silence. "Have you spoken with her? Shana?"

"Yeah, just a little while ago."

"Is she alright?" Jaydon asked, purposely avoiding eye contact with the blonde. He tried not to sound overly concerned over the redhead.

Chastity bit her lip as she shrugged her shoulders. "I think she's been better."

"I see."

The corners of Chastity's mouth began to quirk up and her eyes got a mischievous gleam. She stared at him for a second before speaking. "Do you-do you like her?" She sounded almost shocked.

Jaydon's gaze suddenly jumped to her. "What?" He looked rather dumbfounded by her statement.

"I'm curious." Chastity shrugged as she bit back a grin.

"Where would you get any idea like that?" He questioned.

"I see the way you look at her and I can just tell." Chastity said.

Jaydon pursed his lips as Chastity continued to eye him. "Do you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do I what?"

Chastity sighed. "Do you have feelings for her? Do you like her?" She waited a moment as the Jedi stayed completely silent. "Well?"

The question caught him off guard and he wasn't entirely sure of how to answer her. "No," Jaydon shook his head. "No, I don't. I have no feelings for her whatsoever."

Nodding slowly, she spoke again. "Okay." With that, she exited the room.

* * *

"She hates me." Padme sighed that night.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Anakin reassured her as he shifted in bed and put an arm around her shoulders. "She's just upset."

Padme felt a mixture of guilt and confusion as she shook her head. "But it's because of me. She says I don't understand and I want to but I just…I don't."

Anakin stroked her brown curls gently. "Sometimes the people you love most are the hardest to understand."

"I wish I knew what to do."

"Padme," Anakin suddenly pulled his wife closer. "Listen to me. I know how you're feeling right now but you can't expect yourself to be able to make everything perfect. That's not the way things work." He heaved a deep breath as he turned his gaze from her. "I learned that a long time ago."

Nodding slowly, Padme pursed her lips. "I know. I just want them to be happy. I want things to be right again."

"They will be," Anakin said in a promising voice as he cupped her face and kissed her lips softly. "I promise. Let's get some sleep for now." He turned off the lights before lying down on his back to sleep.

Padme reluctantly lied down as well and drifted to sleep in Anakin's arms.

* * *

Shana made her way out to the balcony outside of the living room and let out a sigh as she stared at the starry night sky. Everything felt like it was going in the wrong direction; she didn't know what to do and things weren't any easier with her brother being back in her life.

She knew Padme meant well but she wished her sister would've asked her before allowing Leon to stay with them. It made Shana feel hurt, like Padme didn't trust her or was hiding things from her.

Then snapping her from her thoughts, she heard footsteps. "I haven't seen you for a while." Jaydon offered a smirk to the redhead. Shana turned around. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine." She nodded before turning her back to him once more.

Jaydon pursed his lips. "Very well. I will leave you alone then."

Just as he was about to leave, Shana blurted out probably louder than she intended to him. "No. Stay." She blinked as she looked at him. "Please."

The young Jedi made his way over to her. For a while, they just stood side by side staring at the night sky. "I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier." Shana spoke up suddenly. His tranquil blue eyed gaze met her soft brown eyed gaze. "No one has ever protected me, let alone tried." She smiled slightly.

Jaydon wasn't sure how to respond to her statement and stared at her for a moment. Realizing she was starting to blush, Shana turned her head from him. "Even though he's your brother, I don't believe anyone should be treated in that sort of way."

"I think some people would say otherwise when it comes to me." Shana mumbled.

"Shana, if you believe that, then in my honest opinion," Jaydon paused. "I don't think that's true. You deserve better is what I think."

Shana eyed him for a moment and then leaned in towards him. She pressed her lips against his cheek before slowly pulling away after no more a few seconds. Giving him a sweet smile, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Danke."

Jaydon smiled back at her, knowing what she had said. "You're welcome."

"I should be heading back to bed."

"Good idea."

Just as she was beginning to walk back inside, she looked at him again. "Schlaf gut."

"Same to you." Jaydon replied gently.

With that, Shana made her way inside leaving the Jedi to himself on the balcony.

* * *

"Chancellor, you have a visitor." One of Palpatine's guards told him the next day.

Palpatine looked up from the work on his desk. "Who would that be?"

"Jedi Anakin Skywalker. He says he has an important matter to discuss with you." The guard said.

Palpatine did his best to hide the malevolent smile curling at his lips. "I see."

"Should we send him away?"

"No, no, send him in." Palpatine responded.

Th guard nodded obediently before turning to go and fetch Anakin. No more than a few seconds later, Anakin appeared before the Chancellor. "Hello, Chancellor. I'm sorry to disturb you. I realize you have many things to do."

"Not to worry, Anakin." The Chancellor stood and walked over to the Jedi Knight. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Well, you've heard of this new Sith Lord I'm sure."

"Yes," Palpatine nodded his head in feigned fright. "Rather unsettling."

"I came here because I wanted to know if you happened to have any information regarding the Sith Lord along with his new apprentice." Anakin said. "We believe they're in hiding."

Palpatine pursed his lips in a frown. "I may have some information for you that could be useful."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. I trust you more than any of the other Jedi." Palpatine said in a complimentary tone.

That statement caught Anakin off guard. "Thank you."

Palpatine sighed sadly. "It's just a shame that the Council doesn't trust you. They don't seem to see your _true _potential as a Jedi."

"It does feel like that at times." Anakin admitted reluctantly.

"I sometimes believe that the Jedi are too close-minded with their ways of the Force." Palpatine went on as he walked about his quarters.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "You know the ways of the Force."

Palpatine nodded as if it were something he was quite proud of. "Yes, believe it or not, my mentor taught me the ways of the Force," He turned to Anakin with a promising. "Including the Dark Side of the Force."

Suddenly everything began to spin in Anakin's head and his eyes widened in complete disbelief at the Chancellor. "Wait a minute, are you-"

"Yes, Anakin. I am the Sith Lord." Palpatine smiled at him.

**Well? What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Wonderful? Terrible? Tell me! I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking and I apologize for the cliffhanger but I like doing them too much. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**


	11. Chapter 11-Resentment

Visions of the Galaxy

Chapter 11

Resentment

**A/N: Hi guys! I am very sorry about another delay but I promise that it was worth waiting for. I'm not going to give much away but this is a very dramatic and somewhat fluffy chapter. You've been warned. That's all I'm gonna say for now. Enjoy!**

Anakin's eyes widened in utter shock at the man standing before him. The Chancellor had always been a dear friend to him and someone he looked up to in a way. How could _he _be the Sith Lord?

"_You're_ the Sith Lord we've been looking for?" Anakin inquired incredulously, feeling anger blistering inside him.

The Chancellor nodded, looking almost amused. "That's right, Anakin."

Instinct kicked in immediately as the Jedi Knight placed his hand cautiously on the hilt of his light saber, grabbing it from his belt and ignited it. But for a moment, he just stared at it.

"Well?" Palpatine spoke up again casually. "Aren't you going to kill me?" He turned to him with quizzical expression in confoundment.

Anakin gritted his teeth. "I would certainly like to." Palpatine began to smile. Putting his light saber back into his belt, Anakin straightened. "But I'm not going to."

"Oh?" The Sith Lord's eyebrows rose slightly. "Then what do you intend on doing with me?" He was challenging him.

"I'm going to report you to the Council." Anakin stated defiantly. "They'll decide what to do with you." He began walking away but then Palpatine's voice called out to him again.

"Is that really what you wantto do?"

Anakin looked at him boldly. "It's what I believe is right."

"Don't you want to save her? Your wife?" Palpatine questioned a tempting tone. Anakin turned around abruptly. "I can help you, you know. The Dark side has powers you couldn't even imagine."

"I don't _want _your help." Anakin retorted vehemently.

With that, he stormed from the Sith Lord. He knew exactly what he had to do now.

* * *

Padme walked into the living room, feeling slightly uneasy. Shana hadn't spoken to her since the day before when they had gotten into their argument about Leon. She just wasn't sure what to do; she cared for her sister but Leon was her brother and she needed to do her best to make it so they were both happy.

"Padme?" Shana's voice sounded from behind her. She was standing a few feet away.

"Shana, I didn't know you were up."

"I just got up actually." Shana said.

Padme sighed deeply. She wasn't looking forward to having this conversation with her sister but it had to be done. "We need to talk."

"If it's about Leon, I don't wanna hear it." Shana snapped.

"Shana, please." Padme pleaded her eyes reflecting desperation.

Sucking in a breath, Shana reluctantly sat down on the couch with her sister. "You need to know that I'm sorry. I didn't know about you and Leon."

"I believe you. It doesn't change how I feel." Shana responded obtusely.

"But you need to understand that Leon is my brother and I care for him. I know that you have some hard feelings for each other but staying angry isn't helping anything." Padme went on.

"I know."

"He loves you, Shana. It may not seem like he does but I can tell he does." Padme said genuinely.

Shana bit her lip. "I find that hard to believe after everything he's done. I can't just forgive him and move on and don't you dare ask me to do so."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to talk to him and try to work things out." Padme told her insistently. Shana blew out a breath. "Do you really want to stay like this with your own brother? If you don't try to make things better, you're making a choice that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life."

"You're saying I should forget everything that's happened?" Shana looked at her in disbelief.

"No!" Padme shook her head as she changed her tone. "No. I'm saying you should confront him. If you're that angry with him, then tell him but after that, the two of you need to try and fix things. More importantly as hard as it will be, you need to forgive him."

"But I don't know how." Shana told her in a discontented tone.

Padme scooted closer to her sister and put an around her shoulders. "You have to try though. It'll be better for both you and Leon."

* * *

Anakin walked fervently through the halls of the Jedi Temple searching for Obi-Wan. His mind was still spiraling from what he had just learned. He had liked the Chancellor; he trusted him and had come to be very good friends with him. The fact that he turned out to be the Sith Lord made Anakin angry and betrayed in ways he couldn't even describe.

He had to find Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was one of his best friends and was the closest thing to a father Anakin had ever had; if anyone would be able to help him, it would be him.

Finally, he caught sight of Obi-Wan walking around a corner and he sprinted over to him. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked up as Anakin approached him. "Anakin." He caught his Former apprentice's expression. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong. The Jedi Master dared himself to question him. "What's the matter?"

"It's-it's Ch-Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin panted out, his eyes wide.

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked in utter puzzlement. Anakin didn't answer and Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin, _what _is it? You know you can tell me."

Anakin moved his mouth rapidly until he was eventually able to speak. "He's the Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?" Anakin only nodded. He furrowed his brow as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you know this?"

Anakin let out a long sigh. "He told me that his Mentor taught him the ways of the Dark side and then he revealed to me that he was the Sith Lord." Turning his back to his Former Master, Anakin pursed his lips. "Then he tried to convince me."

"He tried to turn you to the Dark side?"

"Yes." Anakin was ashamed to admit so. "He said that if I turned to the Dark side that I would be able to save Padme."

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan was almost hesitant to ask.

"I ignited my light saber." Anakin said heavily. Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly as he went on. "I wanted to kill him. I really did but instead I came looking for you. I knew if _anyone_ would be able to help me it would be you."

The two Jedi were silent for a long time until Anakin spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan put a hand over his mouth, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "We will speak to Master Windu about this at once."

* * *

Leon lay on his bed in the guest room Padme has given him as he wondered in his musing. He thought about his sisters, Shana specifically; she looked very different from when he'd seen her three years back. She had gone from being an unprepared young child to being a now somewhat more sophisticated girl but she had this distant look in her eyes that showed her weak side.

Just then, he heard a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Shana." The voice on the other side replied.

Leon sat up immediately and pressed a button allowing the door to slide open. "Come on in."

Shana entered the room dressed in a long length, elbow length sleeved dark magenta shirt that went to her knees with tight black leggings and her hair in a neat half pony-tail secure in the back of her head. It was a very different outfit than anything she ever wore back on Mantooine; the clothing there was poorly made and dull in color.

There was a long length of persistent reticence between the two siblings. Neither of them even bothered to look at one another.

"Hi." Leon spoke finally.

"Hi."

Leon sighed. "I can understand how this must feel and I know you weren't expecting any of it at all."

"I don't think you _do_ understand, Leon." Shana said accusingly. "You come here after pretty much abandoning Chastity and I…"

"Shana, I didn't-"

Shana cut him off. "Shut up." Leon decided to oblige to avoid further argument with his sister. "Not to mention the way you treated us and as if things weren't bad enough with dad gone, YOU had to leave too. Now all of a sudden, you come back here wanting to make amends?!" She planted her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry."

Shana scoffed as she dropped her arm to her sides. "Is that _seriously_ all you have to say? That you're _sorry_?! Because need I remind you that this is the first time we've spoken in years and saying you're 'sorry' doesn't exactly cut it."

Leon sighed, now getting somewhat angry. "What else do you want to do, Shana?!" He threw his arms up exasperatedly.

"I WANT YOU OUT!" She hollered. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"I don't know why I thought any good would come from seeing you again because you clearly haven't changed at all. You're still a conceded little bitch." Leon stated cruelly.

"You haven't changed either. You say that you're sorry but you don't mean it. You just want everyone to feel sorry for you because you're a low life fucking asshole!" Shana yelled.

He snapped and before he could stop himself, Leon clouted his hand her across the face and she screamed as she fell to the floor.

_Shana collapsed to the floor from the blow._

Leon's eyes widened in horror as he saw her expression. The same one on that exact day.

_As she shakily stood, her eyes were filled with fear and disbelief. She had a look of pure terror on her face as she stared at him with tears running down her cheeks._

It was as if the same thing from all those years ago was happening again, only it was much worse this time. Much worse.

Leon's mouth moved rapidly. "Shana, I'm so sorry." A sense of guilt that was all too familiar filled him.

She stood shakily, her legs wobbling slightly. "Stay away from me." Her mouth trembled as she spoke. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Shana…" He reached to touch her shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Shana yelled wrenching away. She turned and stormed away as quickly as she could.

* * *

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for?" Mace Windu asked almost somewhat skeptical to what Anakin and Obi-Wan were telling him.

"Yes." Anakin replied with great certainty.

Mace looked between both Jedi and furrowed his brow. "You're certain?"

Anakin could only nod in confirmation. He was still too shocked by the whole event to so much as speak.

Mace nodded slowly. "Very well," He turned to Anakin. "Anakin, go find Masters Kolar, Tinn, and Mundi. Tell them what's happening and then have them meet me in the Council room. We need to conduct a plan before confronting the Chancellor."

"Yes, Master Windu." Anakin did as he was told.

"Is there anything I can do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "I could go find Jaydon."

"No." Mace said with a firm shake of his head. "For now, I need you to continue protecting Senator Amidala and her sisters. If we learn anything else, we'll alert you as soon as we can."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well."

"May the Force be with you."

"And you as well."

* * *

Jaydon was about to begin meditating when he heard a soft yet just barely audible noise. He looked around the room, wondering where it had come from and listened to see if it would come again, it did; this time it was the slightest bit louder.

He strained to hear it better and as he tuned in, it grew more distinct in it's sound. It sounded like whimpering, sobbing was more like it.

Who was crying though?

Another sob sounded, accompanied by a sniffle. It suddenly dawned on him who the sound was coming from and he walked over to Shana's bedroom door. He knocked lightly on it. No answer, he called out softly. "Shana?"

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded weak and considerably taut.

"It's Jaydon."

"Come in." She said.

The electronic doors slid open as he walked in. He furtively studied her; her eyes were red and slightly puffy while her blotched cheeks had traces of tears upon them. "Are you alright?"

Nodding numbly, Shana looked up at him. "Yes, I'm just fine." She ripped her gaze from him, turning her head so he wouldn't see her.

"Shana…"

"Please leave." Shana begged softly. She sniffled and tried her best to suppress the upcoming sobs.

Jaydon sat down on the bed by her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Shana finally looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "I had a fight with Leon."

"What happened?"

"We were yelling at each other, things got out of hand and then he…" She trailed off. She pursed her lips tightly.

"What?" Jaydon wondered if it was a good idea to ask.

Shana shook her head. "Nothing."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" Shana insisted decisively.

Jaydon carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Shana, please tell me what happened."

"He hit me!" She pushed his hands forcibly from herself, almost also pushing him over and turned away from him. Tears leaked from her eyes again as she bit down roughly on her lip. "Will you please just leave now?" Burying her face into her hands, she began to sob.

Jaydon didn't move from where he sat. He cautiously laid his hand on her trembling back, not doing anything else other than that; she didn't recoil much to his surprise at the gesture. But after a moment, she burrowed deeper into him as she cried.

At first, he wasn't sure what to do. For a few seconds, he remained completely placid, and then very hesitantly and almost awkwardly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sat with her as she sobbed.

* * *

Padme tip toed demurely into Shana's room later that evening to see her sister fast asleep on her bed. She was curled up with one hand under her cheek and the other resting peacefully on her stomach. Her cheeks were tinted a pinkish red while her auburn hair was now slightly tousled, she looked utterly exhausted.

Sighing silently, Padme pulled a blanket over her sister before leaving to allow her to rest.

"Padme?" Anakin's voice rang in her ears. He was standing a few feet away from her.

"Anakin." She embraced him immediately, stroking his hair lovingly. The two pulled apart after a moment. "Where have you been? You've been gone for so long." Anakin frowned deeply much to Padme's concern. "What's wrong?"

Anakin sighed. "I have something I need to tell you." His face was expressionless but the tone of his voice told her something was very wrong. He took her hand in his and clasped it tightly.

"What?"

"Come on." Anakin motioned for her to follow him into the living room. She saw that Obi-Wan was standing there with a look that practically matched Anakin's expression.

"What's going on?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord." Anakin said his voice heavy with emotion.

Padme's eyebrows rose. "Chancellor Palpatine? A Sith Lord?" She shook her head slightly. "How do you know?" This didn't make sense. How could the Chancellor be the Sith Lord?

"I went to speak with him earlier to ask if he knew anything about the Sith Lord and he told me he knew the ways of the Dark side of the Force." Anakin explained. "He even tried to convince me to join him."

"What?" Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I don't understand. How could the Chancellor be the Sith Lord? He's a good man." At least that's what she thought at _first_.

Obi-Wan spoke up. "Well, apparently he's done a very precise job of having us all fooled."

"Well, what's going to happen?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed. "We're not sure. The Council is still deciding what to do after they arrest him."

"I need to make sure my sisters are safe from him." Padme said. Now that she knew Palpatine was the Sith Lord, the last thing she wanted was for her sisters to be in danger.

"Jaydon and I will do everything we can to keep you and your sisters safe but with this new issue, things may become difficult." Obi-Wan said.

Padme folded her arms across her chest, now feeling somewhat frustrated. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

Anakin shook his head. "Unfortunately for now, the only thing we can do is hope for the best." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Padme, I promise you we'll make sure you're safe along with your sisters. We won't let anything happen."

"How?" Padme demanded. "How can you guarantee _anything_?"

"We can't but we have to remain logical in this situation about what we do." Obi-Wan reminded her.

Padme pursed her lips. "Fine." She began to walk away before turning around. "But I want my sisters protected at all times at all costs."

* * *

Salvador stood before Palpatine in his private quarters; Salvador was not by any means pleased. Anakin Skywalker now had information that Palpatine was the Sith Lord and that meant their plans could be spoiled by the Jedi, something neither one wanted.

"Master, what are we to do? Now that Skywalker knows everything, our plans will be ruined." Salvador explained, clearly angry.

Palpatine held up a hand as he stood. "Not everything, my apprentice." He went to stare out the large bay window overlooking the seemingly peaceful city of Coruscant.

"What do you mean?"

"All he knows is that I am the Sith Lord but he has no idea of our plans." The Sith Lord turned himself around. "I assure you; our plans are not yet lost. We can still lure Anakin into our trap."

Salvador frowned in slight confusion. "How?"

"I have my ways." Palpatine smiled darkly at his apprentice.

**Well? What did you guys think? Was it awesome? Stu[id? Beautiful? Horrific? Tell me! I don't mind a little constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. I hope you guys found this chapter to your liking and I apologize for the cliffhanger but I like doing them too much. Oh well, please review because I love reviews and they make me very happy while no reviews make me very sad. If you have any ideas or questions, just PM me or say it in your review. Next chappie comin soon!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm having oral surgery to get my wisdom teeth out soon and so since I'll be recovering for a while, updates might be somewhat later than usual. But I will however continue writing them and try to update as fast as possible!**


End file.
